Dark Intentions, Light Benefits (Rewrite)
by Gardenknome156
Summary: Lord Voldemort gained his body in first year without the knowledge of the light side. Draco came back to Malfoy Manor on the summer of 1994 (Their Third year) with a few inquiries after hearing a conversation between Harry and Hermione. Maybe Harry Potter doesn't need to be destroyed, just out of the way. Possible Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny bashing. Mentor Snape
1. Welcome

Hi,

Welcome to the rewrite of Dark Intentions, Light Benefits. It will be similar to the first version but I hope it will be more clear and realistic. (Even for fiction). Some of the characters may seem different to how they are in the books and movies. There will also be a few new characters added to this story, like elves, pets and people. I hope these changes will be a good one.

So without further adu, on to the story.

Comment if you have a suggestion or suggestions,

Enjoy :-)


	2. Chapter One: Last Day of Third Year

**I do not have ownership over the Harry Potter collection.**

**If you have read my first version of this story, you know that I have changed some of their backgrounds. Harry's Relatives are more neglectful and a bit abusive. Hermione's parents are also neglectful and don't like magic (not to the extent of Harry's relatives but still bad). Also, I have made it so that the dark lord found a way to gain his body back. The dark side are not as bad as they are in the books. This story is a Draco/Hermione and Harry/Daphne with possible Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing, and maybe more later. Mentor Snape. Enjoy**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"**Spell**"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

_$parseltongue$_

**Harry Potter's Prospective**

I think this has been the worst year so far. I was attacked thrice by a dementor, a murderous lunatic turns out to be my godfather, who was framed by his friend and Divination is the worst subject, even potions is above it. All Professor Trelawney did was predicted my death. However, according to Hermione if I want to drop it, I will have to study another subject, over summer and then take a test, on the 2nd of September. Which won't be too bad, as Hermione will send her notes on what subject(s) I want to take and answer questions I may have. I was thinking of taking Arithmancy, which is Hermione's favourite subject, she says it like muggle maths. I might also take Study of Ancient Runes, it sounded interesting but hard from her description, I'll look into it before I decide fully. I know Ron won't like it but I really can't stand Divination.

Its been two days since me and Hermione rescued Sirius and Buckbeak. Sirius didn't tell us where he would go but said he'd say in England. Me and Hermione were released from the hospital wing yesterday and Ron today. Ron has been moody since he got his leg sprained, he has sniped at Hermione a couple of times but she has been ignoring him. Which I think makes it worse, but I don't think she cares that much. Ron is also complaining about the homework that has been set. From Astronomy, we are to draw a star chart and write about 5 inches about what it tells us. Charms, we are to revises the theories of all the main spells taught in charms, each spell having at least an inch of writing. For D.A.D.A, we are just to revise. Snape set us two feet of writing for the antidotes for common and uncommon poisons. For Transfiguration, we were set to go revises and to write 4 inches on how to turn a teapot into a tortoise, as we did it the other way around in class. Herbology's summer work was about how fertilizer and other nutrient-rich soils will affect plant growth, this is to be 6 inches. Finally, there was no homework from History of magic or Care of Magical Creatures accept to revise. Also, we are to keep a dream diary for Divisions. Overall, not to bad in my and Hermione opinion, however, Ron thinks summer should be work free.

Currently, Me, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room. Me and Ron were playing exploding snap and Hermione was reading, next to me. I think she was double-checking the notes she is going to give me for the electives. I haven't told Ron that I want to change electives, I am waiting to see if I get into Arithmancy first. We are leaving Hogwarts tomorrow after breakfast, so we are just trying to enjoy the evening, after the year we have had. I am not looking forward to going back to the Dursley's, but I don't have a choice though. I think back to the conversation I had with Hermione, in the library this morning before Ron was released from the hospital wing.

__**Flashback**__

Me and Hermione were in her spot at the back of the library. I had accidentally let it slip that the Dursleys don't like me getting higher grades then Dudley. Hermione looks at me shocked, I go to say something else but she beat me to it. "That explains why you do better on homework than in tests," I say nothing and look down. She signs. "My parents pressure me to get the best grades, so they can show off how smart their daughter is." She says quietly but so I could hear. I look up immediately to see her give me a small smile. I was shocked, I along with everyone else thought she was an overachiever. "Really?" I say dumbfounded and she nods. "My parents had two tutors in a week since I was 3 years old. By the time I went to school, I could write my full name, do simple maths and was reading up 8 years of book levels. Because of that, I couldn't make any friends and sometimes it seemed the teachers used me in class. For example, they would ask the class a question and then call on me whether or not I put my hand up. This added to the other kid's avoiding and bullying of me. My first show of accidental magic was turning a teacher's hair purple when I was 7. My parents still pay for me to have private tutors during the summer, so I still have a muggle education and grade beacause..." She pauses and takes a deep breath "because they are not sold on the idea that I want to do magic. They hope with the muggle grade I can still go to University and get a job in the muggle world if I don't get one here." She tells me and I stay quiet, absorbing the information. I decided I should tell her a bit about the Dursleys.

"When I was 8, I got a higher score on my test then Dudley. I got a B whereas he got an F. I was locked in my cu-er room for about a week. The whole weekend and every day after school. It would happen every time I got a better score or report then Dudley. I eventually gave up trying. I did poorly on my exams but did well on my homework," I stop to look at Hermione and she smiles sadly at me but says nothing so I continue. "Dudley also made sure I had no friend. He was the school bully, every kid younger and older were scared of him because of his size. So, as he threatened to hurt anyone who was friends with me, no one tried." I pause again and take another deep breath. "My first burst of accidental magic was when I was 6. I turned my maths teacher's hair blue. The Dursleys don't like magic either, they tried to stop me coming here." I finish there not willing to expand on anything else. I felt Hermione put her hand over mine, getting my attention. "Thank you for sharing Harry. I promise to not say anything without your permission. My parents like to change what the grades mean. So for every Outstanding, I get its an A* and any EE is an A. Maybe you can convince the Dursleys to do that too. Apart from they do any high grades in this world as low grades in the muggle world." Her voice was sincere and I nod in agreement of what she said.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You alright mate. You zoomed out." Ron's voice brings me out of memory.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just thinking." I say and we get back into the game. I quickly look at Hermione, to see that she was looking at me worriedly, but I smile in reassurance, which she returns. Then goes back to her book. I took her words to heart and studied hard for the exam to get a good grade. If the Dursleys's don't want to change the grades to poor ones, then I am not sure what to do.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DILB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Draco Malfoy's Prospective**

My friends and I have been keeping an eye on the golden trio after Uncle Sev told me about how the hippogriff and Surius Black mysteriously disappeared. He believed that they were involved in the escapes of both but couldn't prove it, as they were in the hospital wing after he took them there, when he found Black. Madam Pomfrey said they didn't move all night. So far, my friends and I haven't seen anything suspicious about their behaviour. "Malfoy?" I turn to see a few Slytherin first years. "Yes?" I say.

"We found Potter and Granger in the library. They are sitting at the back talking in hushed voices," One of them tells me. I nod my thanks and walk in the direction of the library. Halfway there, Blaise and Theo catch up to me. "So are you hoping they will say something about the fugitive escapes?" Theo asks

"Obviously," I reply dryly. I hear Blaise snivelling in amusement. We keep quiet and hidden once we enter the library. We then spot Potter and Granger at the very back table. Conveniently there was a bookcase right next to their table. It was close another for us to hear the conversation. At first, it was about Potter changing electives but then went onto their home life. I was shocked to hear that Grangers parents pressured her for their gain and Potters grades were due to his relatives needing to be superior. The most surprising part was that their families don't like magic. They stayed in silence for a few moments, then went back to the original conversation. After, 5 minutes they got up and left the library. We followed them until they neared the Gryffindor tower.

We decided to go back to the Common room. There we saw Daphne and Tracey sitting on one of the sofas near the fireplace with books in hand. "Find anything out?" Daphne says without looking up as we approached.

"Nothing about the escapes. However, there was something else that caught my interest." Theo replied and both Daphne and Tracey closed their books.

"What would that be?" Tracey said.

"Well, Potter and Granger were talking about their home life, they didn't say much, but it didn't sound nice," Blaise said, to which Daphne raised her eyebrow, so I carried on.

"We found out Granger's parents pressure her to get the best grades in both the magical and muggle world. And Potter's family doesn't want him to get better grades than this person called Dudley. That's not the most surprising part,"

"What is the surprising part?" Tracey presses

"Their families hate magic," I say bluntly.

"Well, that is surprising. However, if that is the case, there should be an investigation on the matter. I am not sure what would happen after, but families and parents that don't like magic are to be watched." Daphne said. It made sense, I wonder if there was one done.

"Have you told Professor Snape?" Tracey asked I shook my head. "Well, you might want to bring it to his attention. He did say he wanted information on them, whether its due to Black or the hippogriff or any other interest." Tracey continued. I nod again.

"I'll go see him now," I say and turn to leave.

I tell Sev about what me, Blaise and Theo heard. He wrote something down and told me to leave it to him. I went back to the common room to pack and enjoy the evening.

**Word Count:** 1954

**Well thats the first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and that the change is good. If you guys have any suggestion, let me know in the comments.**


	3. Chapter Two: Inquiries and Proposals

**Welcome back. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I decided to post chapter two as well. Just so that you get some more information about the story and because I haven't updated for so long. Thank you for all the support.**

**Some things may be repeated and I am sorry for that. Also, I don't own the Harry Potter collection. That being said, onto the story.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"**Spell**"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

_$parseltongue$_

**Draco Malfoy POV**

_1st July 1994_

As the whole school made their way towards the train, after getting out of the carriages, Theo pointed out the Golden Trio. "Potter and Granger don't seem happy about whatever Weasel is saying." We all turn our attention to the Trio as they get onto the train. "They never seem happy about leaving." Blaise pointed out. I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "What? Have you never noticed that they are never happy to leave?" He said. I shook my head. "I don't pay attention that much," He just hummed. "Come on let us go find the girls," I say and we boarded the train. Miraculously, there was an empty compartment near the end of the train. We put our trunks on the racks and take a seat. "Do you think the girls will join us?" Theo asked, to which Blaise and I shrugged.

Daphne and Tracey joined us about 20 minutes later in casual clothes. Daphne had on a grey skirt with a light green blouse and she had on small hilled shoes. Tracey was wearing a black skirt, a pale yellow blouse with small hilled shoes, as well. "We wondered where you went," Blaise commented behind his book. Daphne and Tracey rolled their eyes, "We always get changed before we join you." Daphne said in an obvious tone.

"We know, but you did take longer than usual," Theo said as They took a seat next to me. "We ran into Granger on our way back, she was dressed smarter than normal," Daphne explained and Tracey nodded.

"She was talking to the Ravenclaw, Padma about the Runes assignment. We also overheard Potter and Weasley talking about their summer. Weasley was complaining about how his mum will make him de-gnome the garden with his brothers. In turn, Potter said he does all the chores in his relatives' house. He said 'remember summer after the first year?' to which Weasley replied 'yeah we broke you out'. What do you think that means?" Tracey added. There was silence for a few moments.

"Do you think Potter is neglected or something?" Blaise said, we all shrug.

"Could be. With what we heard in the library to what you girl heard. It is possible; I'll write to Sev about it and tell father. Maybe we can get it investigated." I input. Daphne said she mention it to her father as well. For the rest of the journey, we read, played a few games and talked about the upcoming world cup.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I noticed my father and mother as I got off the train. I said bye to my friends then made my way towards my parents. My mum dragged me into a hug. "Draco, How was school? Have you got lots of homework? How was the journey home?" My mother fired off without stopping to let me answer. "Narcissa let Darco breath. How about we go home so Draco can shower and relax from the journey," Father said and I nod in agreement. My mum released me then we made our way to the floo. Mum and I went first. Father followed with my trunk.

It felt good to be home. I had a quick shower, then went down to the main sitting room where mother and father were. They had tea and scones, filled with jam and clotted cream ready and waiting. I sit opposite them, as father poured some tea. "Draco are you going to answer my questions now?" Mother says and I nod.

"School has been boring this last week, we have just been going over what we learned this year. We have quite a bit of homework to do and finally, the journey was fine. I sat with my friends." I answer in order. Mother nods, seemly happy with my summery.

"We heard Black and the Hippogriff somehow escaped before they were destroyed," Father commented and I nod.

"Yes, Uncle Sev thinks the Golden Trio had something to do with it. However, they have solid alibis. In the hospital wing all night, under Madam Pomfrey's watch. He has, had Me and my friends watching them, in case they spill any information. That reminds me, I have something to ask." I explain.

"That sounds reasonable. What is your question?" Father says.

"Its about something we overheard but first; what safeguards are put in place to protect children from neglect?" I ask father and mother looked at me in shock.

"Why, would you want to know something like that?" Mother said, horrified.

"Well, I am assuming it has to with muggle raised children, as no pureblood would intentionally harm their children." My father says and I nod so he continues. "Well if there is a report of it. The DMLE will send someone from the Department of Child Protection to investigate. Why?" I nod again. This roughly confirmed what Daphne said. "Well, me, Blaise and Theo overheard Potter and Granger talking about their families. Granger's family don't like magic at all and make her study a muggle education during summer, along with her magical one. Potter's family hate magic as well and don't like him getting good grades. They want someone named Dudley to have superior grades. Also, Weasley commented on breaking Potter out, during the summer before the second year." I explained Father nodded slowly, taking what I said in.

"Well, that does sound interesting. I am not sure if that classifies as neglect but I have an acquaintance that works in that department. I'll see if they will look into it." Father replied after a few moments.

"Let's move onto a nicer subject. Do you want a party Draco? You were in school for your birthday and that was about a month ago." My mum said. I would like a party but mother had a habit of going over the top. "Only if it's going to be people my age and their first-degree family," I say and mother nods, seemly excited to plan a party. After a bit more catching up, I go to my room to relax before dinner.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Severus Snape's Prospective**

'_Finally. Some peace_'. I take a sip of firewhiskey from my glass and let the waves of calmness wash over me. Currently, I was reading an advanced potion book on a reclining chair by the fire at Prince Manor, when Draco's owl came in and held out its leg. After the owl had a treat, it flew away.

_Uncle Sev,_

_The Golden Trio have not said anything to do with Black's escape. However, there is something of interest. Both Potter's and Granger's families dislike magic. Don't you think that is strange? Also, Potter's family doesn't want him to have good grades and Granger's want her to have the best grades and take an extra muggle education for a uni- something. Is that normal for muggle raised students? Another thing, is about what Weasley said, something about breaking Potter out during the summer before the second year. Father said he knew someone in the DCP, to look into it. To me it seems like neglect and if they don't like magic why are they living with said families. That's all we found out in the two days they were released._

_See you Sunday,_

_Draco._

Well, I was hoping that there might be evidence of the Golden Trio helping Black escape because a wizard without a wand can not blow up reinforced stoneor iron bars. However, the letter was interesting. Although, I am not sure what will happen after all Dumbledore is their magical guardian like he is to all muggle-raised students and from my experience he did nothing. He knew of my home life but did nothing. It could have been because my mum is a witch, that was still alive, but regardless I was muggle-raised. I take another sip of firewhiskey. We'll have to see what happens.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_5th July 1994_

Sunday had arrived, and I was getting ready for Sunday lunch. I had my tailor make new dress robes for me, all black. I apparate to Malfoy Manor and walk down the drive, to their front door. I bang the brass knocker twice and wait. An elf, wearing a black tea towel with the Malfoy crest opened the door. "I am here for lunch," I say to the elf who opened the door wider to let me in. "Thank you," I say as I enter. It asked if I wanted to give it my outer robe, to which I said no. It then led me to the main sitting room was, where the Malfoys, Greengrasses and Notts were waiting. "Ah. Severus, we thought you went coming." Lucius teased, Florian scoffed at that. I just rolled my eyes because I was always late. "Narcissa, Draco, Theodore, Theo, Adorabella, Cyrus, Daphne and Astoria It's good to see you again," I said my hellos to everyone but Lucius and Florian.

"What are we chopped liver?" Florian said, gesturing to himself and Lucius, I said nothing while the kids chuckled.

"The Davises and Zabinis should be here soon," Lucius said. The elves popped in to hand us some drinks.

When the others arrived, Narcissa took the ladies to one of the other sitting rooms. "So Sev, Tracey said you had her and some of her classmates spy on the Golden Trio." Clarence says and I nod, once.

"Are you truly convinced they were behind the escapes? I mean they have alibis." Cyrus said, and I nod once.

"I believe they were involved because they told the minister that Black was innocent and that they saw Peter Pettigrew. Then, they were told they were confused by the minister, and Black went missing 15 minutes later. The guard said he heard the explosion but by the time he got to the cell, no one was there. He said he heard 'a women's and a man's voices, but it was not Blacks'." I explain my reason, and they nod, understand.

"They are clever if they did pull that off, with solid alibis as well," Cyrus said so Draco explained Granger was the brightest witch of her age, and that Potter was the most powerful wizards in the year. However, he couldn't explain Weasley's place in the Trio as he was not smart or powerful. Cyrus and the others who haven't met the trio nodded, understanding that they could have pulled it off. Clarence; Tracey's father changed the subject. We had a talk about our work, the world cup and politics. The boys joined in, occasionally. Until an elf called us to lunch.

~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a lunch of roast lamb, boiled potatoes, blanched carrots, peas and asparagus, spiced butternut squash and pumpkin and of course gravy. There was also the option of mint sauce. Lucius sent the children to Draco's playroom and us adults went to the living room. Were saw the Dark Lord waiting. "How has your week been going?" He said to no one, in particular, he wanted something as he does not use pleasantry.

"Mines been fine. It's nice to have a break, we have some new interns who keep messing up paperwork and appointment times. I swear they get more stupid every year." Florian signs.

"Mines been peaceful, no children or other people. Just me, potions and books." I say smugly and the others give me an irritated look.

"The minister keeps calling me in since the whole Black and the Hippogriff fiasco, like I know where they are. There is the fact the Gloden Trio claim they saw Pettigrew. Well, I am sure you can imagine. Also, the board of Governors want us to be Magical Guardians, for muggle-borns to set an example. I understand the need for it, but it would mean I am required to take one on. Even if it is just for a few months." Lucius said. I knew about that, they want the teachers to do it also.

"Why not. It could be an opportunity." The Dark Lord says we look at him shocked as he disliked muggle-borns. "What do you mean my Lord?" Lucius asks.

"I may not like muggle-borns however, I see their uses," He and quickly glances at Stella, Clarence's wife. Then continues "Florian, would it be possible to make a Law about Magical Guardians? Not everyone needs to take one on, but it would be a good way to monitor their numbers. There is the oppituinty to educate them of our world. That may change them to think our ways, with traditions and such. Also, Potter lives with muggles we would be able to take him from under Dumbledore's thumb." Florian was silent for a few seconds.

"It's possible. We would need most of the votes though. What are your suggestions?" He replies. "Well for starters. The magical guardian has all rights over the child while he or she are on our side of the world. Nagini overheard Draco talking about Potter's and Granger's home life. I imagine that could be common so, that the magical guardian has the right to take the child from their muggle home if there's negect or anything that harms their education, that includes trying to take them out of school before their OWLS. If the magical guardian takes the child or children off the parents for any of those reasons, then they have full control of the child, in both worlds. I also want to change the magic age restriction for them, 18 for boys and 21 for girls, this is just to ensure they understand the magical world." He says and Florian nods and says.

"As long as the DMLE can check up on the child or children, no matter who's care they are in and without notice. I can probably get it to pass. I am sure the neutral party and anyone not under Dumbledore's thumb will vote for it. Also, if Lucius can use his influence over the Minister for his vote, Theodore and Clarence use their connections to get some of the dark and grey families votes." The Dark Lord, Lucius, Theodore and Clarence nod. "Then it will pass. I will make adjustments before it is proposed. It should take a week or two." Florian says, confidently.

**Word Count:** 2380

**Well that's that chapter. Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. English was not my strong suit in school, I redid the English test 3 times before I got a C or 4 (depending on when you went to school). Which is the passing grade in England. I'm not sure if it is the same in other places, but here you have to take both English and Math until you get a C/4 or until your 19 years old. Well that is what it was for me and my classmates in college and sixth form.**

**Anyway back on topic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am open to suggestion for further chapters. Also, if you were confused on the characters:**

**Florian (Pureblood) - Daphne's Father**

**Adorabella (Pureblood) - Daphne's Mother**

**Theodore Senior (Pureblood) - Theo's Father**

**Drusia (Pureblood) - Blaise's Mother**

**Clarence (Pureblood) - Tracey's Father**

**Stella (Muggleborn) - Tracey's Mother**

**Cyrus (Pureblood) - Daphne's Older Brother by one year.**

**Astoria (Pureblood) - Daphne's younger sister by one year.**

**This story doesn't go by Cannon if you were wondering the added characters or if they have different names.**


	4. Chapter Three: Something to Worry About

**I have nothing to say, but I don't own the Harry Potter Franchise, just this story.**

**Lets Go!**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"**Spell**"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

_$parseltongue$_

**Severus Snape's POV**

_10th July 1994 _

The Magical Guardians Act was proposed a few days ago, now its written. As predicted, Dumbledore protested, but there was more votes for it to pass. 80% of the neutral families voted, after the dark families voted _(the neutrals don't want trouble from the dark side)_, they wanted to support their acquaintance/friend, Florian. Some light families, the ones not following Dumbledore, voted. Most surprisingly, Madam Bones voted once she heard she could organise any surprising visits to anyone's home if they have a muggle-raised child in their care. Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge also protested, but she had no power in Wimzegamot laws. I wasn't at Wizengamot but I heard about it from Florian and Lucius, who was in attendance at the request of the Minister. I was told 85% of Wizengamot voted yes to the law.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_11th July 1994_

The next day, after the law was written, all Hogwarts staff (apart from Binns, Hagrid and Filtch) were called to the Ministry for a meeting. Dumbledore said he could manage the amount of muggle-raised students in Hogwarts, but somehow information on the petrified students in 1992/1993 was leaked. Along with how Dumbledore failed to write home to the parents that their child was petrified. He was denied having any. Also, McGonagall was denied being a magical guardian due to her age and school status. The DMLE didn't want favouritism, she made a sour face at that, we all knew she wanted Granger.

Head of Houses were not to choose any muggle-raised students, in their house, unless they come back to school without a magical guardian. Madam Bones wanted the public to contribute to society. Anyone in the meeting could nominate a guardian for a student or students.

Dumbledore brought up Potter's and Granger's predicament. He worried people would want Potter because of his status as the boy-who-lived and future Lord Potter. Plus Granger's status as Potter's friend could get her harmed, by those who blame Potter for the Dark Lords disaperence. The minister tried interfering, saying Dumbledore should be allowed to be Potter's and Granger's guardian. He also said those who supported the Dark Lord willingly, were in Azkaban. It was Madam Bones who said Dumbledore is old and was not to have any muggle-raised students under his care, as he has other duties that make him leave for days on end.

So Dumbledore nominated the Weasley's as both Potter and Granger are friends with their youngest son. Which Florian politely put 'they can apply but then they would have to help educate the duo, keep an eye on their families and financially support them if need be. Would, they be able to do that on top with the upkeep of their children.' With most people agreeing. Madam Bones proposed that she checks any person/families applying for a muggle-raised child before they agreed to. Most of those who voted agreed.

Florian called for a break after another 10 minutes of nominating. Florian and Lucius cornered me to ask if I would be willing to take on the Golden Duo. I said no. I said one of them should take them on as I don't want the responsibility. Plus, Dumbledore will try to get me to let him take over. In turn, they said Madam Bones and Dumbledore would most likely refuse as Lucius "_was_" a death eater, and Florian was the creator of the law. That could cause them to think this was a scheme to gain control Potter. _Which it is_, but he didn't want to make it obvious. A few more plausible comments made me agree, reluctantly. As I may not need to take them in. Lucius and Florian convinced Lord Avery, a close associate of Florians', to nominate me. His (_Florian's_) reasons were that as I know both worlds; would know what to teach him of being a lord and about the magical world. Among other reasons, Madam Bones and a few others agreed to make me the Guardian of Potter and Granger. '_I was ecstatic__'_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_16th July 1994 - Afternoon_

I was apparited to an alleyway near Potter's relatives' home with the contract Madam Bones, Florian and people from the Department of Child Protect drew up. Accompanying me was two most experienced peope from DCP and Madam Bones herself, as Potter was classified as a high-class minor. We dressed in smart muggle clothes. I wore a black shirt and trousers with muggle smart shoes. My sleeves are rolled up to my elbow but concealed the Dark Lord's mark with a spell my Lord taught all his most trusted followers, for this purpose.

Madam Bones and the people from DPU also had on muggle business clothes. We do a short walk to Potter's home. The first thing I notice is Potter in the front garden, all sweaty and dirty. Madam Bones addresses Potter on site. "Mr Potter. Why are you outside in this heat?" It was clear on what he was doing, tending to the roses and pulling up weeds. I heard one of the DPU people gasp, quietly behind me, so my focus went back to Potter, and saw a massive bruise covering his left cheekbone to and cheek. "Oh, um. I am tending to the garden, there is this, um competition coming up. M-we want the garden perfect for it?" His answer was.

"Maybe so. But it is much to hot to be out," One of the DPU coughed from behind me. "Right. Well, I am Madam Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This here is Edison Croft," She said gesturing to the taller brunette, then gestured to the other, "and this is Reid Foster, and of course you know Professor Snape. We have come to talk to your relatives about a new law, which they need to know." Madam Bones finishes. Potter's face stayed neutral as he shook everyone's hand, but his eyes flashed with different emotions, that couldn't be identified. "Urm. I'll let them know you're here. Just a second." Potter says then goes inside. A few minutes later, Petunia comes to the door. "Yes?" Her voice, evident she didn't want us here.

"Hello I'm Madam Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, these are Edison Croft, Reid Foster, and Professor Snape. There has been a new law in place, you and your husband are to know about it. May we come in?" Madam Bones states. Petunia lets us enter after a few moments and leads us to the living room. I can tell the Dursleys' like to show off, from what I see. Her Husband was sitting on one of the armchairs with a newspaper. Potter was nowhere in sight. Madam introduced us to Mr Dursley and stated why we are here. She swiftly went onto the new law and contract.

I gave Petunia and Mr Dursley a copy of contract each to read. "Will you keep the boy during summer or does he come here?" Mr Dursley asks from behind the contract.

"I'll collect him on the 1st of September to take him to the train station," I tell him, he grunts in response. I wasn't sure if it was happy or not.

"What about when he goes to his friends. The weasels or something." Petunia asks.

"The Weasleys? He will need both mine and your permission to go there for more than 10 hours. If he is staying there, then they will be able to get him to the train." There was silence for a moment.

"What happens if we don't sign," Petunia says stubbornly. Madam Bones answers her.

"Well, My colleges and I will still check your home to see if it's suitable for Mr Potter. Then we will leave." Petunia glances at Mr Dursley who looks red in anger.

"Can we discuss it in Private?" Petunia asks and Madam Bones nod. We all leave the Dursleys' in the living room to look around.

I head upstairs with Foster, while Madam Bones and Croft stay downstairs. Foster knocks on the first door and heard no answer, so he opened the door to what looked like the master bedroom. The king-size bed had flowery sheets that matched the couches downstairs. The room was quite large about the same size as my walk-in-wardrobe. I stayed at the door, while he looked around, then came out shutting the door. Foster went to the next door and I decided to go around the corner. The door, at the end of the corridor, caught my attention, it had 6 different locks on. I get Foster's attention, and we walk to the door slowly. All the locks were locked and bolted. My gut told me to knock on the door, so I did, earning a strange look from Foster. There was no answer, so Foster took a picture, then unlocked all the locks. He pushed the door open and I saw Potter laying on the bed. He was ghastly pale, still filthy and had his eyes shut. We walk over to him, and he opens his eyes, '_Lilly's eyes_', "You alright, Mr Potter?" Foster asked and I roll my eyes, of course, he wasn't.

"Just feel sick." He answered in a weak, raspy voice. He owl shrieks, catching my attention, it was in its cage that had a padlock. The owl gestured with its head to a plastic bottle, that was on the desk. I grab it and check it was clean, then I conjured some water into it. "Here Mr Potter," I say, handing him the bottle. Foster had helped him sit up while I was at the desk. "Small sips," I instruct. I watch over him as Foster takes photos of the tiny, cluttered, derelict room. The toys looked all broken beyond repair, the furniture looked old and broken. No place for any person or being and here, Dumbledore told me he is pampered.

Croft came into the room. "We are ready to go. They signed the contract and Madam Bones doesn't want him to stay here. Their son said some...enlightening thinks and there is enough evidence for us to remove him." He said. He was trying to not to give much away to Potter, who looked as if he had passed out.

"We might need to carry him." Foster started. I moved to pick up Lilly's child. He was lighter then I thought, way to light. His head slumped onto my shoulder, confirming he had passed out.

Croft walks out the room, down the stairs and I follow with Foster, behind. Madam Bones looked angry, even more so, when she sees Potter. We left the Dursleys' with one of the contracts and they kept the other.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_16th July 1994 - Evening_

I was sitting in my reclining chair with a cup of tea. Andromeda Tonks was with Potter in the medical room that all old family manors have, on the couch next to me Andromeda's husband, Edward Tonks nursing his tea. I had called Andromeda in to check Potter's condition after the elves cleaned the dirt off him. I should be hearing results soon. The elves were currently doing up Potter's soon to be room. I chose to do a mint coloured paint for the walls and a forest green for the carpet. The draws and the desk were made out walnut wood. He had a walk-in-wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom. The selves were made out of Hickory, as was the twin-sized bed frame. I chose apple red, Egyptian cotton bed sheets with a golden trim, the pillow sheets was golden in colour. I also got an apple red, armchair with a golden pillow. I think the room will meet his needs perfectly. I am also going to set up a room for Granger as well. She may not have a use for it, but if she visits Potter or wants to stay over, then there is a place for her.

I am broken out of my thoughts by Andromeda entering "Well?" I ask and she signs. An elf pops in with some more tea for us. Andromeda takes a seat next to Edward, then takes a sip of tea. "Not much good, unfortunately. He is suffering from heat exhaustion, dehydration and a few burns on his hand. He is underweight by quite a bit and is very malnourished. He has multiple broken bones that were left untreated, and there is some dark magic in his scar, that I can't identify. I suggest a trip to Gringotts, I am sure the goblins scans are more efficient." She tells me in a sad tone. I nod

"What can be done?" I ask and she gives me a sad look.

"Well, he will need nutrients potion at every main meal, this will increase the number of nutrients absorbed. Skele-gro at night before bed, this will repair the untreated bones and a few drops the Murtlap Essence to heal any external or internal scaring, for the latter hope not but better safe than sorry. That should be good for now. I assume you have some bruise and burn healing pastes." She said. I quickly think of my potion cabinet.

"I think I have all those things listed. Do you want the now?" I reply and she nods. I call for Hizzy my head elf; he pops in, I tell him what potions I want and some empty crystal vials. He comes back after a few seconds with my requests. I thank him and he pops away. I hand everything over to Andromeda for her to dose. The nutrients potion is halved then halved again, making each vial 3/4 full. The skele-gro vial was 1/4 full. "Right, this the doses for now. It might change by next week." She tells me

"Will there need to be a schedule?" I ask.

"You mean for meals and such?" She answers and I nod. "Do you have a routine at the moment?" She asks

"Well breakfast is normally at 8 am, lunch is at 1 pm and dinner is at 6 pm," I tell her and she nods.

"They are good times, 5 hours between them. I would say add a healthy light snack at 10:30 am and another snack at 3:30 pm that way they will gain weight a bit faster. The nutrient potion should only be taken at the 3 main meals though," Andromeda recommended. I nod and she checks her watch, "It's getting late, I need to get back to St Mungo's, owl me if there are any problems." I say my goodbyes to both of them and see them out. As soon as I shut the door, I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding. I will have to change some of my views on Potter due to this.

I head over to the paperwork Andromeda left behind. It was two copies of Potter's medical record of today. It included what he was suffering with and his medication. One was for me to keep, and one is to be owled to Foster, as he is in charge of Potter's neglect case.

I put away Potter's potions in the medical cupboard. Then went to my study to I write whats left out of, Potter's report. Then I owl Florian and Lucius, saying that I have potter in my care and Draco's suspicion about neglect was right. I sent Talcon, my male Eurasian Eagle Owl off to Foster, Celeritas, my Great-Horned Owl I sent her off to Florian and finally, Woodshock, my Short-Eared Owl I sent him off to Lucius.

The elves cleaned up the sitting room by the time I went back. I grabbed a book and sat in my chair. One of the elves popped in after 10 minuets to inform me Potters room was done. I put away my book, then went upstairs to Potter's room. His room was quite large but I was glad my colour scheme worked okay. It was a bit bold looking but Potter is a Gryffindor so it would be fine. The elves did a good job and as it didn't smell of new paint, I told them Potter can be moved into his room, then I left. Harbey (_Har-be)_, Potter's newly appointed Butler elf, would watch over him until he woke up.

When it was agreed that I would be Potter's and Granger's guardian, I immediately looked around for an experienced Butler and Nanny elves, because going of how the duo are in school, I will need to keep tabs on them. Traditionally, Butler elves watch over and are bonded to any males' born into an Ancient and Nobel household or just a well off one. Their job was to keep the son's living conditions clean, set out clothes or just keep them in good condition, they are essentially a full-time babysitter for a Heir. In my case, I am well off and an Ancient house. Potter, however, is the Heir to thee Most Ancient and the Most Nobel House of Potter. Butler elves generally stay with the wizard, until said wizard has a male child of their own or if they sell the elf. In Harbey's case, he was sold from a Lord in Wales. Herbey will be worth his price of 22 Gallons, as he has 22 years of experience of being a Butler. He is also a born Butler and still young. The welsh lord was 20 and didn't want Harbey, deeming that he needed no elf. Harbey, was quite excited to be Potter's elf, after I told him about Potter's adventures.

Nanny elves, on the other hand, are bonded to Ancient and Nobel daughters. They normally stay with the witch until either one of them die. Nanny elves will help the witch dress (if needed), do their hair, watch over them. Well basically what muggle mothers do, all the care relating to the daughter. Namy (_n-amy_), Granger's nanny elf will be able to visit Granger at home and Hogwarts, whether the Grangers' likes it or not. Also, as elf magic is untraceable, the Ministry won't know she is there. Namy came from America, after her charged died, unsuspectingly. The lord did not need her anymore and sold her to me for 10 Gallons, which was cheap but this lord did not need money. Namy is only 12 years old, which is young for a nanny elf but she was a born Nanny. Namy was looking forward to being a Nanny to someone young as her previous owner was in her 30s. (_She was a present from the husband_). Plus like Harbey, she was told about Granger's adventures.

I will introduce her to Granger once her Parents sign the contract. I know that Granger's parents may need more persuading if Draco's suspicion about Granger being neglected is correct. Then again, they might just sign because as business people, they will realise that they will save money on Granger's education as I would pay for Granger's clothes, school books and other items. If they don't sign then Namy will be sold to another family, unless she wants to stay here.

I am visiting the Grangers' home tomorrow with two more people from DCP but this time its a man and women. As Granger is a girl, only the DCP can look through Granger's room there.

**Word:** 3280

**Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Information:**_

**Butler Elves and Nanny Elves are like House Elves but are more powerful and are generally there because rich families just like to show off that they can afford one. They are bred specifically to raise rich familie's children and to help them with the upkeep. They are not needed but are sometimes good to have.**

**Butler and Nanny Elves are a different species to the House Elf. A born Butler or Nanny come from an Butler elf and Nanny elf bonding and mating. Male offspring will be butlers and are natural care takers. Female offspring will be nanny and are natural care takers as well. House Elves can be trained to be Nannys and Butlers but they are not as good as true ones.**

**This species are a little taller then House Elves at between 2.5 - 3 feet 5. House Elves are between 2- 3 feet tall. Nanny elves are generally shorter then Butler elves. According to the Harry Potter Wiki, House elves can live for 200 years so, Butlers and nanny elves will live that long as well.**


	5. Chapter Four: One Down, One to Go

**Back again. This chapter is still going to be Snape's perspective. Just because I find it easier to explain things in his point of view. I will most likely do Harry's and Hermione's prospective next chapter, as long as you guys don't mind a big chapter. Also, if the characters seem different, they most likely are. Not by much. It goes more in-depth of their changes at the end of the chapter. Well, I have rambled enough, so let's get onto the story. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"_**_Spell_**_"_

'repeated that someone else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

_$parseltongue$_

**Severus Snape's POV**

_17th July 1994 - Morning_

I was drinking my coffee as Harbey walked into the dining room, followed by Potter, who didn't look pleased. He looked freshly showered, his hair had been cut shorter, but still covered his scar, and was tamed. He was dressed in faded black jeans, that were a little too big, a red long-sleeved T-shirt and some muggle trainers. "Morning, Mr Potter. Sleep Well?" I say, trying to make small pleasantries. He looked up from the floor to me.

"Fine. I slept fine. Urm, what am I doing here?" He replied, a bit unsure. I gesture to the seat opposite me and he moved to sit down. As he did, Thyme and Mint, my chef elves put down two plates of pancakes with two small bowls of fruit. As requested, they made Potter chocolate chip pancakes while mine was blueberry. I thought it would sweeten Potter's thoughts of being here. They also brought out another black coffee for me and a glass of orange juice for Potter, that had his nutrient potion in. "Yesterday, as you are aware, I, along with Madam Bones and two others visited you at your relative. Well, a new law was passed a week ago. Essentially, it is to educate and support muggle-raised students in the magical world. A magical-raised adult or family can apply for a child it can be done by name or just that they want a charge." I tell him, he nods in understatement. After a few minutes of silence.

"What does that have to do with me here?" He demands but in a polite tone. I take a sip of my coffee to wash down the pancake I was eating.

"Well, when I visited yesterday with the others, we gave your relatives a contract to sign if they wished. The contract was simple. I was nominated to be your Magical Guardian and your relatives had to agree to it. If they didn't then McGonagall, as your head of house, would be your Magical Guardian if you don't have one by the time school starts. It means that I would support you in the magical world both financially and educate you on our ways." I tell him and he stays silent again.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why I am here." His tone was impatient.

"Madam Bones wants all Muggle-raised children's homes to be checked before we leave the household, whether or not the parents or guardians sign the contract." I paused for a moment to take a sip of coffee. "Well, as we looked around we found your living conditions not appropriate. First, was that the people from the Department of Child Protection didn't like the fact you had no pictures on their walls, either on your own or with the family. There was also the cupboard under the stairs that had a lock on it. That wasn't concerning however, the mattress and your school trunk were the concern, there was enough evidence that you had been locked in there. Also, then there's the fact you were in the sun at the hottest part of the day, which you suffered from and had to be treated for heat exhaustion. Oh and what else? Ah yes, your room. It was cramped and littered with broken toys, your door had 6 different locks on it and you were on the bed almost passed out. Your cousin also said some things that called Madam Bones to say you were not to stay there. So, you were brought here, was treated and being fed." I finish.

"Am I to stay here?" He asked and I nod. "For how long?" He asks,

"Until your 18 at least," I say and he looks at me shocked, then went to protest but I cut him off. "Your relatives signed the contract before we took you away. I am now your Guardian in both worlds. If you wish to go back to your relatives then you need to owl Madam Bones and Rein Foster, they are in charge of your case." I tell him. He says nothing more and finishes his breakfast and juice. I finish mine and check the time. I need to meet the people from DCP who are accompanying me to the Grangers. I call for the elves to clear up and turn to address Potter. "I am going out and maybe out for a few hours. You have free rein of the house but any doors that are locked are to stay locked. You met Harbey, he is your elf, you listen to him. I will go over the law and rules later." I tell him, then walk to the door for my suit jacket. Potter went passed me and up the stairs, probably going to his room. Happy that everything was fine, I made my way down the drive.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_17th July 1994 - Late Morning_

I apparated to the ministry and walked straight to the Child Protection department. I walk up to the receptionist, a young woman who looked like she had just left school. "I am here for a meeting. Severus Snape."

She looks up in surprise. "Just a moment." She says and checks her book. "Here it is, Room 4. Have a good day Sir?" She says cheerfully, I say my thank you and walk away. I quickly found room 4 and knocked sharply. I heard a 'come in' and opened the door. Inside was a woman dressed in a smart muggle navy dress suit and a man dressed in a classic black and white muggle smart suit and shirt but no tie. He got up and offered me his hand.

"Alfred Presley." I shake his hand then took the women and kissed the air above it.

"Isolde Whitley." She says

"Severus Snape,"

I tell them and they nod. We sit down at the table and go over what will happen and where we will apparate to. I knew the first part, as I did this yesterday but the area mentioned surprised me. It was a very wealthy area.

We appeared to an empty alleyway just a block from the Granger household. As we walk, I notice there were others out, in smart clothing. There were kids about too, but they all had on casual clothes. As we neared the Granger Household, I heard slap on the pavement then as I turned to the noise, something or rather someone hit my side. I steady the person. Only to see it was Granger. She went to say sorry, but as she looked up, she froze. Probably shocked to see me. "I am so sorry, Sir." She gasps, out of breath. I looked her over, she was breathing heavy. She was wearing a 3/4 length white top, dark teal jeans and trainers. Her hair was messy and wild as always. She had a blue backpack on her that appeared full.

"It's okay Miss Granger," I reassure her. At this point, Presley thought he should make himself known.

"Why did you just jump that wall?" I turn to look in the direction that she came, the wall looked to be over 6 ft, I could tell it was taller than my 6'2 frame.

"Oh well, uh, you see." This is the first time I have seen her unable to construct a sentence. She looked to me and I raised an eyebrow. She took a few small breaths. "I was being chased by some o-old bullies on my way back from the shop. And um well, ran down the alleyway and there was a dead end. And because they weren't far behind, I used a um bin to help me over the wall." She explains with only a few stumbles. Presley hums but says nothing so Whitley introduces herself.

"I am Isolde Whitley and this is Alfred Presley we are from the Department of Child Protection." She says and holds out her hand for Granger to shake. Grangers face held no emotion. "We have come to talk to your parents concerning a new law. Do you want to lead the way." Granger nodded and turned the direction of her house. After a few minutes, we stood outside of this larger-scale house. It was white without a speck of dirt. The front garden was all stones slabs with a few large flower pots with different flower types and two trees against the house. It had a white fence around the perimeter and had flowers just on the outside as well. There was a two-car garage to the side. All in all, it was a posh house. "I will let my parents know you are here," Granger says and opens the door, but before she could close it slightly Presley, stepped in. Granger made a face, but said nothing and walked off.

"Hermione! Have you got all the items on the list?" A women's voice shouted, Granger said nothing back but about a minute later, a well-built man, wearing brown trousers and a light blue polo shirt, came to the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, politely with a cheery tone but his eyes didn't match it.

"Hello, Mr Granger?" Presley started and the man nodded. "I am Alfred Presley, this is Isolde Whitley we are from the Department of Child Protection and this is Professor Severus Snape." Mr Granger's eyes flashed with an emotion I could not identify. "There has been a new law put in place, that concerns you, your wife and your daughter. May we come in?" Presley finishes and reluctantly Mr Granger open the door. He shows to the open-plan dining room/ kitchen area, were Granger was putting away and organising the items from her bag. Mrs Granger nowhere in sight.

"Hermione, where has your mum gone."Mr Granger asks.

"In the other room." She replied, simply. Mr Granger called for his wife, who returned. She was wearing a black skirt, a light purple blouse and some high heels.

"What is this about?" Mrs Granger's voice held an impatient tone. Presley introduced us all again and why we were here. Mr Granger gestured to the table for us to sit. Mrs Granger asked if we wanted drinks, we all said no. I gave the adult Granger's a copy of the contract each. I could see that Granger was curious, but it wasn't my place to tell her the content of the contract until it was signed.

"What does it mean for us?" Mr Granger says once he finishes reading. Presley looked at me to respond.

"Well, I would help financially support any schooling purchases in the wizarding world. That include Hogwarts tuition, school clothes/wizardry clothes and any course books required at school. Along with books that may help her understand the wizarding world more." I answer more than I was to start with. However, my gut told me this would make them want to sign.

"Would you also collect her to take to the train station?" Mrs Granger says. Then quickly adds "Sometimes, we have emergency appointments at the dentist or Robert's activities need our attention. Then we give her money for the bus, but we don't like doing that. London can be dangerous." She clarifies and I nod in agreement.

"If that's what you want, I can. I also have another ward; I am going to do it for. But it was arranged that they stay over the night before." I tell them. I see their clogs working.

"Would it be easier to collect her beforehand than in the morning?" Mr Granger inquires and I nod.

"It would be because then I will come at a time of your choosing. Then I can floo or apparate to the magical station the next day. It saves me coming early in the morning." I explain, and they nod. They ask me a few more question, then move to ask questions to Presley and Whitley. In the end, they sign the contract. Whitley then explains that they want to look around, as part of the law, the Grangers had to let us.

"Miss Granger," Whitley addresses Granger, who looks up to her. "Can you show me your room? Its all part of the agreement and law." Whitley says, and Granger told her to 'follow me'. I followed as well, while Presley stayed downstairs to look and answer more questions, as he was the head of this operation. Whitley and I followed Granger up to the third floor, to see there were three doors up there. We walked to the door, furthest away and Granger opened it to a small-ish, plain-looking room, with a wooden floor. The walls were an off white, a few selves were on the walls, filled with books. There was a single bed against the furthest wall, along with a bed-side table, near the window. The sheets were a pale pink that matched the rug the bed rested on. Under the window, was a wooden desk and chair. The desk had a few stacks of parchment and paper on, it with a pot of pens and pencils. But there was also a quill and inkpot. Next to the door was a chest of draws with a wardrobe, next to it flushed against the wall. The room was spotless, no mess or dirt anywhere and the books were all arranged in alphabet and topic.

Whitley looked around the room and instructed Granger to sit on the bed. The bed creaked as she sat, so I walked over to the bed. Granger was biting her lip and looking down at her hands. I sit on the end of her bed. It was hard as stone and creaked under my weight. It caught Whitley's attention. From this position, I could see the paint on the walls was peeling but would go unnoticed unless you focused on it. It was white on white. Whitley continued to look around for a few more minutes, then turned to Granger. "How many rooms are in this house?" Whitley asked much to mine and Grangers perplexedly. Granger responds anyway.

"6 bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen/dining room, two studies, a basement and a loft." She listed, confused and Whitley nodded without explaining anything. She then left the room and I motioned for Granger to stay there. I followed Whitley back downstairs. She said something to Presley and he went upstairs with her. Properly to check the other rooms on both floors. The Grangers were still in the dining, in silence. I joined them at the table. "How long will you be here for. We have to pick up Robert from his friends in 40 minutes." Mrs Granger spoke.

"Not long, I would imagine. Mr Presley and Ms Whitley just need to check the other rooms and probably ask some more question. Then I have someone to introduce to you and your daughter," I tell them and they nod. "Who is Robert?" I ask they don't need to answer if they wish not to. Namy will tell me if she finds out.

"He is our son. He is 16 years old, he holds no magic and goes to Aswickbury Grammer School for Boys. It is one of the best private schools around." Mr Granger explained, with a proud expression. Mrs Granger matching it, with her own. I nod

"So he knows about Hogwarts and magic," I say and they nod. That was good. Then he wouldn't be too surprised by Namy after he meets her. The Grangers ask me about some of the lessons I will give Granger, which I answer, and in turn, they produce me the schedule that they keep for Granger. I was surprised by her workload they give her. She had two muggle tutors in a week for muggle lessons such as maths, English, music, Language and science theory. She also had a personal trainer once a week. She had a study slot for 2-3 hours a day for homework. She didn't have a lot of spare time between all that and chores. It started at 7 am and finished at 8 pm every weekday. That was a lot of stress for someone so young and with Hogwarts homework, she doesn't have a lot of downtimes. The only days that seemed empty were Saturday and Sunday, but even then they could be filled with chores. So I suggested that she spend one of those days or even both with me and my other ward, on her magical education, to which they agreed with. I was planning that she uses those days to relax, but I will still give her those days to learn about the wizarding world. "What does she do with all these lessons?" I request.

"At the end of summer, she takes the subject tests, that she would if she went to a normal school. It's in case she doesn't get a job in your world after she graduates. If she does, we have heard about her adventures at school. We still haven't got over her going after a 12 feet troll, in her first year." Mrs Granger responds. I was shocked to hear that. First, they thought that their daughter wouldn't be able to get a job. Second, they expect her to get a job straight out of school. Third, who told them of her adventures, I would imagine Granger did not as she did not go after the troll. My snakes overheard Weasley insult her, which made her go to the bathroom. "Who told you those things? Your daughter?" I ask.

"The headmaster of the school. Dumbly-door or something." Mr Granger says. I was shocked Dumbledore told them about Grangers adventures. I wonder why because, I know for a fact he didn't do that for anyone else. Just as I was about to respond, Presley and Whitley come downstairs and into the dining room.

"We have a few more questions before we go," Presley says and the Grangers nod.

"Well to start. I was wondering why your daughter has the smallest room in the house?" Whitley asks. Mrs Granger's eyes held nervous emotions, as she was about to respond, Granger's voice came from behind us.

"I asked for it," She says, and we turn to her. "I am only home for 1 to 2 months of the year, so I said they can change my room to a guest room." Her answer was hard to fault. I could see Whitley wasn't as convinced as Presley but she nodded anyway.

"Well if that's the case. I want the bed changed, it's old and the mattress is hard. Also, a new coat of paint is needed. Other than that, I think everything else is in order. Presley and I are done, but Professor Snape may have a few more things to go over. Thank you for your time." She and Presley say their goodbyes, and take a copy of the contract, then leave. As soon as I leave I address the three Grangers.

"I know that you are on a schedule, so I'll make it short. There is someone I would like you to meet." I say and then call for Namy. "This is Namy, she is a Nanny Elf. Typically, they help look after daughters of noble houses, a bit like a full-time babysitter. I hired her for Hermione." I introduce them to Namy. Mrs Granger asked about Namy's job. I told them the basics. She would help Granger get ready in the morning, like do her hair, choose her clothes and if they wanted, Namy would help the upkeep of the house, when they don't have visitors around. The Grangers agreed, for Namy to come around in the morning, to help Granger get ready. Namy will stay here at the Grangers' during the day and return home at night. She was going to stay invisible "_after she goes_" so the Grangers don't know she was there, I want to make sure the neglect suspicion isn't true.

After a few more details about Namy and I bond her to Granger, we leave. Well, I leave to apparate home. Namy turns invisible to stay with Granger to keep the bond. She has to be in Granger's company for at least 24 hours, for the bond to set.

**Words:** 3422

**Well, that's that chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment.**

**I decided to add another character, Robert. Hermione's older brother who is muggle. I know in the books and Movies Hermione, is said to have no sibling but JK said she was going to give her one, however, when it came around to it, the story was already defined and a sibling would make no sense.**

**As I mentioned at the very start of the story, the characters are a bit different. **

**Hermione is still a bookworm and has an almost perfect eidetic memory and photographic memory but she is also quite fit. She has quite a bit of stamina, is pretty fast and is good at parkour. This is just in case I write something about the golden trio needing to run from something. Plus, I think it makes her character more perfect. She is also a bit shyer and less of a teachers' pet.**

**Harry will still be his sarcastic self but like Hermione, there will be some good changes. He has a lot of stamina, more than in the books/movies, is very fast, smarter and likes books more then he portrays but not as much as Hermione. Harry is also a bit shyer but will still challenge what he doesn't like. **

**Snape is a bit kinder to Harry and Hermione but will treat them like kids their age or Mabey younger then they are and as if they were purebloods. **

**Also, the school Hermione's Brother goes to is made up.**


	6. Chapter Five: Law? What Law?

**Sorry for the wait for this update. I have been really busy with collage, work and everything else. As promised, I am doing someone else's prospective then Snape's. There will be repetition but I will try to keep it at a minimum. Enjoy.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

_"**Spell**"_

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

_$parseltongue$_

**Harry's POV**

_1st July 1994_

Back at the Dursley's again. As soon, as I entered the front door, my trunk was taken, and I could only get my stuff, if I earned it. Then I was sent to my room until I was called down to make dinner, but before I could leave, Vernon put a padlock on Hedwigs cage. I enter my room and place Hedwigs cage on the nightstand, then I sit at the end of my bed. I had nothing to do, so I re-read the book Hermione got me for my birthday until dinner.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_16th July 1994_

I have been at the Dursley's for almost two weeks, and I haven't received many letters from my friends. Hermione had sent me two, asking how I was? How my independent studies are going? and to ask if I had heard from Ron. She hasn't told me much about what she is up too, but she told me about what she is learning and even sent me a copy of her Schedule her parents put her on. I was shocked about how much her parents are making her study. It did give me the reason to why she hasn't been responding to my letters much, but when she did, they were long and full of answers that I requested.

Since I been at the Dursley's, I have repainted the fences, cleaned, cooked and weeded the gardens. Dudley had pushed me into the cooker so my left hand had been burned on the hob, he had also, knocked me into one of the counters, leaving a bruise on my cheek. Currently, I was in the front garden. Petunia wants her garden free of weeds and her roses to be in perfect condition, for a competition. It was really hot outside, so to try to avoid a sunburn I was wearing a long-sleeved blue t-shirt, blue jeans and as my hair has grown so it just covered the back of my neck. I was working for about 30 minutes when the shadow of a person blocked the sun. "Mr Potter. Why are you outside in this heat?" I jumped at the stricted women's voices and turned to see her. She was wearing a business suit and had three other people behind her. One being Snape. "Oh, um. I am tending to the garden, there is this, um competition coming up. M-we want the garden perfect for it?" I stumbled, I didn't know who she was or what she wanted.

"Maybe so. But it is much too hot to be out," One of the people coughed, so she added. "Right. Well, I am Madam Bones head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This here is Edison Croft," She said gesturing to the taller brunette, then gestured to the other, "and this is Reid Foster, and of course you know Professor Snape. We have come to talk to your relatives about a new law, which they need to know." She finished. My heart started to race and I panicked. Why do they need to talk to the Dursleys about a law? They won't be happy. I quickly wipe my face of any emotions and stand up to shake everyone's hands, after wiping dirt off my hand onto my jeans. "Urm. I'll let them know you're here. Just a second." I say, then go inside, pushing the door to.

As soon as I enter the cool living room, I felt nauseous. I look up to see Vernon reading the newspaper and Petunia reading a magazine. "Have you finished the garden, Boy?" Uncle Vernon said. "Yes. Urm there are some people outside wanting to talk to you. They are um, my type of people. They-" I was interrupted by Vernon getting up and shouting.

"What have you gone and said now, boy?" He was right in front of me now.

"Nothing. I have said nothing. They uh want to talk about a um new law in place. If they have come to talk to you it erm, then it must benefit you." I say, trying to convince him, that I wasn't lying. He was red in anger.

"Vernon, we will have to let them in. They may draw in the neigbours. The quicker they talk about this law, the quicker they will leave." Petunia says worriedly. Vernon huffs

"Fine, but you boy will be punished if this is due to you lying," Vernon says, then grabs the back of my shirt and drags me to my room. Which doesn't help my nausea at all. He chucks me inside and then closes the door, I could hear him locking me in. I walk over to the bed and lay down on my back, hoping the sick feeling will go. I close my eyes and I don't know for how long.

I hear the locks on my door being unbolted so I open my eyes. Only to see Snape and Mr Foster, I think. "You alright, Mr Potter?" Mr Foster asked

"Just feel sick," I answered, my throat is dry. I hear Hedwig shriek and Mr Foster helps me sit up. Snape then hands me a bottle of water. "Here Mr Potter, small sips," He instructs. I take the bottle and take a sip of the cool, crisp water. It was refreshing. I tried to focus, as Mr Foster looked around my room and take photos of things, which I can only assume it was part of the law, but my eyes were heavy and I struggled to stay awake. I heard voices but I couldn't focus on what they were saying. The last thing I felt was being lifted into someone's arms.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_17th July 1994_

When I awoke, I was laying on the most comfortable bed that I have laid on. I opened my eyes to realise that I wasn't at the Dursleys any more. I sit up to look around. The walls are green as was the carpet, there is a desk, draws, a red armchair with a gold pillow. The bedsheets were red, but the pilows had gold sheets. There was a few shelves and hooks on the wall, next to a double door. There were also two more single doors.

I go to get up and here "Master Harry is awake. Harbey is glad." I turn around to see an elf standing there with a smile. It had on a black pillowcase, that had a crest and some black pants. It also looked like it has small shoes on, but they could be socks. His voice seemed lower than Dobby's, and he appeared taller as well. "Urm. Where am I?" I ask

"You are at The Master's home. Master Harry must dress. Harbey will get Master Harry clothes while young Master showers. Then Harbey will trim Master's hair, its messy. Then Harbey will take Master to breakfast." The elf, Harbey tells me and points to the door nearest to the double doors. When I don't move, I feel a sharp shock on my outer thigh. "Master Harry is to go shower." The elf tells me firmly. He zaps me again when I still didn't move. I walk to the bathroom the bossy elf pointed out.

It looked semi-fancy. The bath was against the wall, a low, long surface on the furthest wall with a stool and sink, with a mirror above it. There was also a separate walk-in shower, next to the toilet. The walls were grey and white with a hint of black. All in all, it was very nice. When I finally work out how the shower works, I got undressed and to my glasses off. The shower, was amazing it was like rain. I quickly wash my hair and body, then got out. I grabbed a towel, then my glasses. Only to see Harbey with an armful of folded clothes. It caused me to jump. "Harbey will cut Master's hair before he dresses," Harbey said. I wasn't sure about cutting my hair. I wanted to try it long.

"Um, Harbey. I kinda like my hair long. There is no need for a trim." I tell him, Harbey shakes his head.

"Harbey insists, young Master. Master will look so smart. Now, Master, sit in the stool and I will get the scissors," He tells me and pops away, the folded clothes go onto the counter. Shaking my head, knowing that I lost. I go and sit on the stool facing the steamed up mirror. I hear Harbey come back and I heard the scraping noise of plastic. Then I felt Harbey combing my hair. "Master's hair is so thick, it's probably why Master's hair gets messy. Harbey will help Master tame his hair." Harbey informs me. I sit there as he combs and trims my hair. After about 5 minutes, Harbey tells me he had finished. "Master can get dressed now. Does Master need Harbey to help?" He asks.

"No thanks, Harbey. Thank you for cutting my hair." I say, entirely sure what was going on. First, I wake up somewhere different. Second, I meet a bossy elf, that shocks you when you don't listen. Third, I am being asked if I need help dressing and had a unwanted hair cut. I quickly dry off and get dressed in the clothes Harbey got me. A pair of faded black jeans and a red long-sleeved top. They were too big for me as they were my cousin's hand me downs. I looked in the now un-stemmed mirror, to see my hair has been cut into a 'scissor cut', short around the side and a bit longer on the top. My fringe just covers my scar.

I exit the bathroom, immediately Harbey fixed my clothes so that they weren't too big. I say thank you, then I go over the double door, to see what was inside. It was a good-sized walk-in wardrobe, I got a pair of shoes which looked clean, for once. "Master needs more clothes and shoes. Harbey makes sure all Master's clothes are clean and fit correctly." Harbey says from behind me. I quickly put my shoes on and tie up the laces. "Is Master ready for breakfast. It is the most important meal." Harbey says and I nod. I start to follow the bossy elf and said

"Your bossy for an house elf," I say and Harbey turned sharply to me.

"I am a Butler Elf. We are more powerful then our cousins, the house elf. Our role is to look after the sons of the Lords." He told me and then caries on walking down the stairs and a long hallway with me following. The walls were different shade of green, silver and greys with a bit of black. There was also portraits and painting both moving and non-moving. We wall through a grand archway into a decent dining room. "Morning, Mr Potter. Sleep Well?" I hear someone says and I snapped my eyes towards The voice. It was Snape. He was sitting at the table, on one of the six seats.

"Fine. I slept fine. Urm, what am I doing here?" I reply in shock. What was he doing here? Where is here? He gestures to the seat opposite him, and I move to sit down. Two elves appear as I sit down, they had a tray with a plate with what looked like pancakes and a bowl of diced mixed fruit. One of the elves also had a mug of coffee on their tray as well. The other elf had a glass of orange juice. One of the elves places the plate of pancakes and a bowl of fruit in front of me. I mumble a thank you and they pop away. I take a bite of pancake and could taste the flavour of rich chocolate. "Yesterday, as you are aware, I, along with Madam Bones and two others visited you at your relative. Well, a new law was passed a week ago. Essentially, it is to educate and support muggle-raised students in the magical world. A magical-raised adult or family can apply for a child. It can be done by name or just that they want a charge." Snape says, and I nod. I wait for him to say more however, after a few minutes of silence, I say

"What does that have to do with me here?" Trying to keep my tone polite. Snape takes a sip of coffee, then says

"Well, when I visited yesterday with the others, we gave your relatives a contract to sign if they wished. The contract was simple. I was nominated to be your Magical Guardian and your relatives had to agree to it. If they didn't then McGonagall, as your head of house, would be your Magical Guardian if you don't have one by the time school starts. It means that I would support you in the magical world both financially and educate you on our ways." He replies and I stay quite. It's not the answer I wanted.

"Okay but that doesn't explain why I am here," I tell him. I was getting frustrated with the lack of answers.

"Madam Bones wants all Muggle-raised children's homes to be checked before we leave the household. Whether or not the parents or guardians sign the contract." He pauses to take a sip of his coffee. "Well, as we looked around we found your living conditions not appropriate. First, was that the people from the Department of Child Protection didn't like the fact you had no pictures on their walls, either on your own or with the family. There was also the cupboard under the stairs that had a lock on it. That wasn't concerning however, the mattress and your school trunk were the concern, there was enough evidence that you had been locked in there. Also, then there's the fact you were in the sun at the hottest part of the day, which you suffered from and had to be treated for heat exhaustion. Oh and what else? Ah yes, your room. It was cramped and littered with broken toys, your door had 6 different locks on it and you were on the bed almost passed out. Your cousin also said some things that called Madam Bones to say you were not to stay there. So, you were brought here, was treated and being fed." He finishes. I wasn't sure what to think. I have been to school for 5 years in the muggle world and 3 years in the magical, never had there been a check at the Dursley's house before. What happens next?

"Am I to stay here?" I ask and Snape nods. "For how long?" I questions,

"Until your 18 at least," He says, simply. I went to protest but he cuts me off. "Your relatives signed the contract before we took you away. I am now your Guardian in both worlds. If you wish to go back to your relatives then you need to owl Madam Bones and Rein Foster, they are in charge of your case." He tells me. I say nothing and finish my breakfast and juice. I see Snape check his watch, then he calls for the elves, then turns to me, "I am going out and maybe for a few hours. You have free rein of the house but any doors that are locked are to stay locked. You met Harbey, he is your elf, you listen to him. I will go over the law and rules later." He tells me and stands to walks away. I can now clearly see he was wearing black trousers and a black shirt. I get up a minute after he left the dining room. He was in the hallway near the double door, putting on a black suit jacket. I go up the stairs towards the room I woke up in.

I open the door still shocked how nice the room was. I look more around my room, finding my decent clothes in the wardrobe, my books on the shelves and my broom on the hooks near the bed. The desk had parchment, three ink pots and many quills. There was also an envelope on it as well. I notice it was Hermione's, neat and cursive writing. The envelope is thick and had a bit of weight. It must be the notes that I had asked for a few days ago. She is a great friend, I know she is busy with the extra muggle studies and chores. It warms me how caring she is to my studies. I open the envelope and take the contents out. There were ten pieces of parchment full of notes, back and front. A lot smaller then I thought, as I saw her notes before we left school. I could have sworn they were three times this per subject. There was also a letter from her.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you have been well since your last letter. I have been fine, just very busy with my muggle education and chores. How have the Dursley's been treating you? Not too bad, I hope. Have you been studying and doing your homework? I finished all of my Hogwarts work._

_On that note, I have narrowed and condensed my Ancient Runes and Arithmancy notes to what is most important to learn. If you were wondering why it looks smaller then you anticipated. I trust this will help you understand the subjects more. I am so glad you have decided to give them a chance and going to take your subjects more seriously._

_Sorry for the delayed reply, Robert had two cricket matches that I was to attend with the family. His school won both of them but not because of him, he hit the ball once and got out twice in both matches._

_Have you heard from Ron? I have received nothing from him, so far this summer or from Snuffles either._

_Speak to you soon,_

_Love, Hermione_

I put the note down it was classic Hermione. Longish and always knowing what you were thinking, before you read the letter. I quickly scan the Arithmancy and Runes notes they were short and simple, compared to what Mya's notes are usually. I went to reply to her when Harbey came in. "What would Master Harry like to do?" He asked. I wasn't sure as I don't know what I can do?

"What can I do here?" I request politely

"Master can do anything in reason, even fly on his broom as long he's insight of the house," Harbey says, and I was quite glad that I could fly here. I ask him where I can fly, and he tells me to 'follow him'. I grab my firebolt off the hooks and follow him through the house, to a stone patio with an enormous, lush garden. There was a large pond to the right of me. The water was clear, and I could see giant koi in it.

The garden has a variety of flowers and trees, both potted or directly into the soil. There was a path of stone slabs going in a different direction, some going out of sight. It is a very nice looking garden. I notice Harbey has disappeared, I shrug and mount I broom. The garden looked even more immense and better from up here. I make sure to stay in sight of the manor. Which I can now see it looks huger from outside, meaning that I have only seen some of the manor. I fly around for who knows how long taking all of the scenery. I hate to admit it, but Snape's garden is beautiful. Even the inside is not what I expected.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I work on my quidditch move until I hear Harbey call me and I look down to see him on the patio. I fly down to him, and he informs me its lunchtime. He sends me to my room to change and wash up for lunch because I was sweaty. Once I was freshly showered, and in clean clothes, I made my way to the dining room. There was a selection of sandwiches and two small salad bowls, with a jug of water and a glass of orange juice. There was also a mug of coffee, so I knew Snape is back. An elf popped into the dining room with plates. "Does young master need anything?" It asks. It was wearing a brown pillowcase, with the same crest that Harbey had and a white apron. "No, thank you. Um, who are you?" I ask

"I bes Thyme. I is head chef. If master wants food or drinks, master just needs to call Thyme or Mint." She tells me, and I nod, she then disappears.

"I see you are getting to know my elves." I turn to see Snape entering the room. He was now dressed in a grey shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black trousers. He sits down opposite me "I hope you haven't caused my elves any trouble?"

"No. I went flying in the garden." I say lowly, and he nods. He puts a few of the sandwich triangles onto his plate, and I follow suit. We eat in silence. The sandwiches consisted of chicken, turkey, lettuce and cucumber. I ate it all, including the small bowl salad. I also had my orange juice, and two glasses of water, I hadn't realised how thirsty I was.

After we finished eating and the elves collected all of the crookery, Snape turns his attention to me "This is my home so, the rules are non-negotiable. They are simple, and I don't want to be interrupted until I finish, understood?" He says, and I nod "Good.

Rule number 1, no cursing. Rule number 2, no magic without my permission. Rule number 3, no flying in the house. Rule number 4, don't disrespect me and/or my guest. Rule number 5, you are not to enter my study or potion lab without my permission. Rule number 6, you _must_ try to get good marks on homework and classwork. Rule number 7, your friends are not to come over without my permission. Rule number 8, you are to do the chores you have been assigned, no arguments. Rule number 9, breakfast is at 8 am, lunch is at 1 pm, and dinner is at 6 pm. These can be changed though. Also, you are to be ready for bed by 9 pm. Rule number 10, I am in charge, what I say goes. The rules can change depending on the situation. Failure to follow rules will result in punishment. Any question?" He finishes. I mentally sign this was unfair why did I get Snape of all people to be my guardian. I knew I didn't have a choice in this, its between the law makers and Madam Bones. "What type of punishments can I expect? When I break a rule." I ask

"Depends on the severity of it." He responds "Any more?" He says, and I shake my head. I had nothing more to say, I knew it won't change anything. He then tells me to get some of my homework so, he can check what I have done and for me to get some of it done. I reluctantly go to my room to fetch the folders, Harbey had put all of my notes and completed homework in. Snape said he will grab the parchment and quills.

I spent most of the afternoon going over and writing up homework with Snape. He was also impressed that I was thinking about changing Divination for Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, Mabey even both. He even offered his help on those subjects too, after he saw Mya's notes. He allowed me to leave the table and pack up all the homework, notes and drafts, two hours before dinner, for me to relax and for him to go to his potion lab. I decided to stay in my room and write to Mya and Ron, leaving out that I am at Snape's, at his request. I thank Mya for her notes and answer her questions. I also, inquire about some things I am not sure about from her notes or just want more information on. I additionally ask her the general questions, normally said in a letter. After writing my letters, I properly check out my room and even read one of the muggle books Mya sent me, for Christmas. Until dinner time.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hermione's POV**

_1st July 1994_

As soon as my parents and I got home, I was sent to my room. I put my trunk at the end of the bed and started to unpack. I put all the worn and unwashed clothes into the washing basket, all my books on the shelves and all my writing supplies onto my desk. I walked over to the bed, and it creaked as I laid on it. It had been a long, tiring day, even though I had been on a train for 8 hours and in a car for almost 2 hours, due to traffic. My dad had complained all of the way back. The mattress was hard, and I knew I would miss the soft bed at Hogwarts. I sign and get up again, I walk to my book shelf. I take _To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee_ from the shelf it looked new, and I don't remember having it. It is either for my English literature studies or a gift for my birthday, from my grandmother in France and my parents didn't want to owl it over. It's a very well-known book. I read the blurb and decide to read it. I walk back over to my bed, prop up the pillows and sit back to read.

I don't know long I was reading for until Robert entered my room, without knocking. "Dad and Mum want you downstairs," He said then left. I look at my watch to see it was 8 pm. I place a bookmark in my book and put it on my desk, then went downstairs. Robert didn't tell me where they were downstairs, but I looked into the living room first, then went to the dining room. They were at the table with open 3 pizza boxes. There was a empty plate opposite Robert. My dad gestured for me to sit at the empty place. I sat down and was told to put some pizza onto my plate. I had one of each; a cheese and tomato slice, a pepperoni slice and a meat feast slice. I wonder if I had a good report or that they were in a good mood, as I am having something that is considered a luxury. Not going to complain though, I have missed some muggle food. I ate my food in silence, my parents made polite conversation with Robert and each other and ignored me.

After dinner, I was told to wash up and put away the leftover pizza. I washed, dried and put away the plates and glasses, I put all the pizza onto one plate, covered it with tin foil and put it in the fridge, then put the empty boxes into the recycling bin. Once I was way done, I went to go upstairs, but my mum called me back to the table. "You have a trainer coming here tomorrow at 7:30 am for an hour, then a tutor at 9 am until 2 pm. Then you have chores, and when they are done, you then have 3 hours of independent study. After that, the rest of the day is yours, unless something changes." She informs me. It was a lot for the first day back and a Sunday at that. Usually, Sundays is chores and Hogwarts homework day, along with Saturday. She then passes my copy of the schedule over, then sends me upstairs.

Once in my room, I read over the schedule. I was going to have a busy summer, they added more language lessons. I guess that means I am learning a new language, I wonder what this one is, I had Italian last year. I can speak French fluently, mainly because we visit my mums family in France at least once a year. Well, before I went to Hogwarts, they go to France when I am in school. Usually in Easter time. I am also almost fluent in Spanish and German. Italian not far behind them, I know enough to make and hold a conversation. I had a personal trainer twice a week for the first two weeks then it went back to once a week. All my other lessons were the same as last year. I put the schedule down and decide to have a bath, then have an early night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_17th July 1994 - Late Morning_

The last two weeks have been hectic between muggle studies, muggle homework, magical homework and chores it has been tiring. That's not even including Roberts Cricket matches. I am not even sure why his school keep him on the team, he's not even that good. He can barely hit the ball 1 out of 3 times, and even then he gets or doesn't get many runs. I had only heard from Harry this summer, no Ron or Sirius. Not that Ron writes a lot in general, only when he wants something or if its an invite to the borrow. I had rewritten my notes from Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so they were shorter for Harry. I had also answered the question he had wanted. I hope he does join me in either class or even both. It will be great to have a friend, as I am the only Gryffindor in Runes and Fay doesn't talk to me in Arithmancy. Both classes are made up of mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws. The Slytherins are surprisingly pleasant in that class, even Malfoy even ignores me. Harry said he has been doing lots of chores too and was surprised by my workload.

Currently, I was on my way back home with the heavy groceries that my mum had wanted. A few jars of pasta sauce, a couple of bags of pasta and a few tins of tomatoes, beans and mushy peas, I had no idea what she was making, but it didn't sound very nice. My mum couldn't cook to save her life, not even with directions from a cookery book. She may be talented in many subjects but simple cooking is not one. My dad, ain't much better, but he could cook pasta and follow a simple recipe. Robert had inherited my mum's skills in the kitchen, he had zero knowledge. I was somewhat decent, a bit better than my dad. My Grandmother Puckle; my mum's mum taught me whenever I was in France.

I was about 2 blocks away from home when I heard my last name being called. "Oi Granger!" I turned to see some people from primary school, who made it their mission to bully me, both inside and outside of school. Even now, a few years after primary ended. Every summer when they see me, they will tease and chase me. I turn to carry on walking; I don't get very far, when I hear one say 'get her'. I start to sprint down the road. I am a lot faster, than them even with my weighted backpack. I started to tire about a block away from home and they were closing in on me. I run down an alleyway and come face to face with a tall wall. My heart was pumping fast, thinking quickly I climb on a bin and jump to grab the wall, then hoist myself up and jump over. I stumble as I hit the pavement, right into someone. I go to say sorry until I look up to see the person. It was Professor Snape in smart muggle clothing. "I am so sorry, Sir," I say, out of breath due to all the running.

"It's okay Miss Granger," He tells me, in a calm, kind tone that I have never heard him use. I try and catch my breath when I hear "Why did you just jump that wall?" I turn to look at a smartly dressed man.

"Oh well, uh, you see." I quickly glance at Snape who raises his eyebrow at me. I take a few deep breaths then say "I was being chased by some o-old bullies on my way back from the shop. And um well, ran down the alleyway and there was a dead end. And because they weren't far behind, I used a uh bin to help me over the wall." I explain. I am not sure why he is interested. A woman who is also smartly dressed stepped forward and held out her hand for mt to shake.

"I am Isolde Whitley and this is Alfred Presley we are from the Department of Child Protection," She says; I shake her hand, and she continues. "We have come to talk to your parents concerning a new law. Do you want to lead the way." I nod and turn in the direction of my house. I wonder what the law is if they need to talk to my parents with a professor in tow.

The walk home was quiet. As we closed in on my house, I try and think of a way to tell my parents that people from The Department of Child Protection were here. I know they won't be happy to hear that wizards and a witch were here. I lead the way up the stone slabbed pathway on the stone driveway. "I will let my parents know you are here," I tell them as I open the door, but before I could close it, Mr Presley stepped in forcing me to leave the door open. I mentally sign and walk away, hoping my parents don't shout. "Hermione! Have you got all the items on the list?" Mum shouted, I say nothing back and continue to walk into the kitchen. My dad was waiting in the attached dining room, reading a newspaper. Mum was sitting next to him with a magazine. "You got everything?" His deep voice was slightly muffled by the paper.

"Yes," I say, then take a deep breath "There are some people at the door to see you. My type of people." He looked up sharply at me.

"Why are they here. What trouble have you caused this year?" His voice held a menacing tone. My heart started to beat fast again. I try and calm myself down. "I don't know. They won't tell me the details, just that its a law that affects you and mum. Nothing bad. I don't think." I try and convince him. He closes his newspaper and folds it up, then gets up.

"I will go see what this is about," He said to mum then turned back to me. "Put away the shopping." Then leaves the room. I watch him go then I take my weighted bad off my shoulders. I stretch and roll my shoulder, trying to loosen the ache. As I open my bag, I see mum leave the kitchen and into the living room. I started to put away the shopping when dad comes back into the dining room with the people from outside. "Hermione, where has your mum gone?" dad requested, and I told him she was in the living room. He called for her, and I could hear her heels coming closer.

"What is this about?" She said in an unhappy tone. I could hear the chairs scrape across the floor. I kept my back to them as I continued to work out where to put the groceries in the already full cupboards. Mr Presley did the introductions and told my parents about the law and gave them a few pieces of parchment. I glance over in curiosity, I wonder if it was a copy of the law. "What does it mean for us?" My dad asked. I go back sorting the cupboards.

"Well, I would help financially support any schooling purchases in the wizarding world. That include Hogwarts tuition, school clothes/wizardry clothes and any course books required at school. Along with books that may help her understand the wizarding world more." Professor Snape answered I wondered why he was offering this. There was already a trust fund for muggle-born students.

"Would you also collect her to take to the train station?" Mum says. Then immediately adds "Sometimes, we have emergency appointments at the dentist or Robert's activities need our attention. Then we give her money for the bus, but we don't like doing that. London can be dangerous." She clarifies. I wanted to scoff, they allowed me to travel on my since the first year. Regardless if they had an emergency appointment or activity. "If that's what you want, I can. I also have another ward; I am going to do it for, but it was arranged that they stay over the night before." Snape tells them. I wonder who his other ward is. I put away the last item from my bag and turn to watch the adults discuss how I would get to Hogwarts.

"Would it be easier to collect her beforehand than in the morning?" Dad asks.

"It would be because then I will come at a time of your choosing. Then I can floo or apparate to the magical station the next day. It saves me coming early in the morning." Professor Snape answers and I was getting slightly annoyed that they were talking about me as I was standing here. After a few more question they write something on the parchment. I realise it must be a contract between the Department of Child Protection, Professor Snape and them, about me. "Miss Granger," Ms Whitley addressed me, I look towards her. "Can you show me your room? Its all part of the agreement and law." She says. I grab my bag and tell her to follow me then start to walk in the direction of my room. I wanted to know what was going on because Ms Whitley wants to see my room as a requirement of this law. We walk up three flights of stairs and to my bedroom at the end of the hallway.

My room is quite plain; white peeling walls, pink sheets and rung on the hardwood floor, an oldish wooden desk and chair, several shelves full of books, a wardrobe and a chest of draws. Ms Whitley instructed me to sit on my bed which to my embarrassment creaked under my weight. I look at my hands until I hear footsteps come closer to me, so I look up. I hadn't noticed that Professor Snape had followed Ms Whitley and me upstairs and was now walking towards my bed. The bed creaks as he sits down at the end of it. It gets Ms Whitley's attention as she searches my desk. After she finishes with my desk, she looks in my wardrobe, draws and school trunk. She also looks in the attached shower room she asks "How many rooms are in this house?" I wasn't sure why she wanted to know, but I tell her never the less.

"6 bedrooms, one living room, a kitchen/dining room, two studies, a basement and a loft." Ms Whitley nods and leaves the room. Professor Snape gets up to follow but signals to me to stay here. I listen, not sure what to think about all this. What are they trying to find? I look at my worn watch and see my parents are due to pick up Robert in 40 minutes. They won't be happy if they need to run behind.

After about 10 minutes I hear footsteps come up the stairs and then I hear doors being open on this floor. When I hear the footsteps go back down the stairs. I get up to follow and get to the dining room just as Ms Whitley asks "Well to start. I was wondering why your daughter has the smallest room in the house?" I could see my mum about to answer but I decide to save her.

"I asked for it," They all turn their attention to me. I quickly think of a lie, knowing I can't say its because they don't like magic and want it the farthest away from them. "I am only home for 1 to 2 months of the year so, I said they can change my room to a guest room." I try to say it confidently. I could see Mr Presley was convinced but, Professor Snape and Ms Whitley were not so much. My dad and mum held an improving look, that's not too bad.

"Well if that's the case. I want the bed changed, it's old and the mattress is hard. Also, a new coat of paint is needed. Other than that, I think everything else is in order. Presley and I are done, but Professor Snape may have a few more things to go over. Thank you for your time." Ms Whitley says and they shake my parent's hands with a goodbye then left.

"I know that you are on a schedule, so I'll make it short. There is someone I would like you to meet." Professor Snape says and calls for someone called Namy. A elf popped in immediately. "This is Namy, she is a Nanny Elf. Typically, they help look after daughters of noble houses, a bit like a full-time babysitter. I hired her for Hermione." Namy looked like a healthy House Elf but was wearing a black dress with a crest on it. Professor told my parents what jobs Namy will do and to me, it sounded a cross of a governess from the 1800s to the early 1900s and a full-time babysitter or nanny. My parents agreed for Namy to help me get ready in the morning and before bed. I am not sure what to think. Professor Snape has hired a babysitter for me, probably to keep tabs on me. Before he leaves he bonds Namy to me. As he does I feel a tug on my magic, I am not sure what it was but it didn't hurt.

My parents leave to pick up Robert and tell me to get some of my homework done while they are out. I check my schedule and see I have some free time. I do some of my muggle homework and read some more of _To Kill A Mocking Bird._ It is quite sad, although I can see why it became famous, talking about equality and tough issues.

Around 12, my mum called me down to make lunch. I made a few ham salad sandwiches. Over lunch, mum told me I had a Math and English language teacher coming over. As much as I love learning, the tutor couldn't make the subjects even more boring. She lacks tone putting Professor Binn's to shame. It would be a long 3 hours.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_17th July 1994 - Night_

I learned the first lesson about Nanny Elves. If you don't listen, you get a sharp shock to your thigh or backside. She popped in around 8 PM, I was already upstairs as I had finished my chores, and wanted to get my muggle homework, that was due Thursday done. My dad informed me that I was going to Professor Snape's at weekends, to learn about the wizarding world. I was quite excited to learn more about it. Anyway back on topic, Namy wanted me to have a bath before bed, but when I told her I had a shower that morning, she zapped me saying that proper ladies go to bed clean. I the end, I showed her here the bathroom on my floor was. She ran the bath, added jasmine scented potion, then gave me two bottles of hair products. One was a jasmine shampoo, and the other was a vanilla conditioner, both were to stay in for at least 2 minutes. She was going to help do my hair, but I told her no so, she huffed and left the room. I am not sure what the hair products did but my hair felt a lot softer than normal. By the end of the night, she had brushed and plaited my short hair, then tucked me in and left. 

**Words: **7490

**Sorry again for the long update. Like I said at the top, I have been busy with collage mainly. I have had one to two assignments a week and they have taken up my main focus. I also have 5 assignments due in next week, if I am running behind again. I truly am sorry. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it long but I tried to keep it as short as possible. Thank you for all of your support. Also, thank you for your corrections on my last chapter. **

**Next Chapter and most chapters will most likely be from Snape's prospective with a the occasional other character perspective.**


	7. Chapter Six: Guardian Snape

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Collection.**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Spell**_"

'repeated that some one else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

$_parseltongue_$

29 Knuts in 1 Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon.

1 Knuts = £0.02

1 Sickle = £0.29

1 Galleon = £4.97

**Severus Snape's POV**

_21st July 1994 - Morning_

Today, I was going to have both of my wards and I have no idea how it will go. Potter so far hasn't been too bad, a lot quieter and respectful then I thought, I am not sure whether its because this is new or because he doesn't have his friends to back him up. Either way, I am not going to complain. He was picking up on his lessons quickly. He didn't like some things, like gender stereotypes or pureblood rules but he will get over it. He must as the next Lord Potter. Harbey is doing a great job of fixing Potters clothes they were worse then they are now. I am taking them shopping for wizarding clothes, once Granger is here. Namy said she will bring her once she is dressed and packed. I had Namy get a smallish backpack with an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. It is made out of hide from a dark blue Antipodean Opaleye. A dragon native to Australia and New Zealand. I also got a backpack for Potter but its made from the hide of a Hebridean Black, which is native to Scotland.

I check the time. It was only 8:05, Namy said she would be here with Granger around 8. In time for breakfast. Potter was due to be down soon, so I wasn't worried. I believe Thyme said she and Mint will do waffles and fruit for breakfast. I take a sip from my coffee and focus on the Daily Prophet that had just been dropped off. It was still praising the Guardian Act and the Quidditch World Cup, that is happening soon.

As soon as I finish reading, I hear tapping at the window. I get up from the table to see a Short Eared Owl perched there. The type of owl said well off but not rich pureblooded family. I open the window to allow it in, it flys over to the owl perch and holds out its leg. I take the rolled-up letter from its leg and gave it a treat. It ate the treat and had some water from the dish then left. I walked back over to the table and took my seat. I unrolled the letter to see it was from Andromeda Tonks. She said she could check over both Potter and Granger later on, around 3. Granger, to make sure she is healthy and up to date with her vaccines. And to make sure Potter's potions are working, even if he is 5 days into his treatment. Andromeda mentioned taking them to Gringotts to have further tests done as she couldn't find any medical records for them, before starting Hogwarts. Gringotts healers are overpriced, but they are the best. I will most likely take them next week.

I put the letter into my pocket as Potter enters the dining room; dressed in faded blue short-sleeved shirt with the top button undone which was tucked into his black trousers and black dress shoes. He sits in the seat opposite me. "Someone is coming around today. They will stay until Sunday evening." I tell him. He looks towards me and asked who it was. I was about to answer when Namy popped into the dining room with Granger; she was wearing black trousers, a tucked in pale yellow blouse and black smart shoes. Her hair seemed tamer and was pulled back into a ponytail. "Mya?" Potter says and got up.

"Harry" Granger manages to say before Potter grabs her in a hug, that nearly knocks of her feet. They were talking lowly to each other, so I couldn't hear. I cleared my throat to gain their attention. They let go of each other and look towards me. "Come sit at the table, I will inform you of today's plan. Granger has Namy gone over the rules with you?" I say and Granger nods, as she and Potter walk towards the table. I tell Granger to give her bag to Namy, as she takes it off to sit at the table. Mint and Thyme come out with the breakfast; strawberry and chocolate chip waffles, fruit, orange juice for the children and a black coffee for me. "We are going out today. To get you to some wizarding clothes and other things you may need. I want no arguments or complaining. We will most likely be a few hours, once we are back, you can have some time to yourself, then we will go over etiquette and some other pureblood customs. Understood?" They nod, and I start to eat my breakfast, and they follow suit.

After a silent breakfast, I grab my money pouch, knowing that I will need more. I also grab a medium-sized, normal-looking, black cotton bag. It was a muggle bag, but it had an Undetectable Extension Charm on it so I could use it in both worlds. It would hold most of the shopping today. I then place a few bottles of water, each with a cooling charm on, in the bag. Double checking that I didn't need anything more, I head back downstairs. Once down, I go into the dining room to find the duo, to see they have disappeared. I check the living room, and they were not there either. In the end, I summon Harbey to ask, and he replies that they were in Potter's room. I ask him to bring them back down; he disappears immediately. He comes back a few minutes later with them trailing behind. "Showing off your new room, Potter?" I jest and the duo reddens slightly.

"His room is brilliant, Sir," Granger says trying to make the situation less embarrassing. I then reply

"Well, you will see if you like your room. Once we return from shopping." I then turn and walk towards the front door. I hear them following me. I lead the up the shortish pathway, then come to a stop, just outside of the manor's wards. "Both of you grab an arm and hold on tight. I am going to apparate to our first stop." They do as I say and I count to three, out loud then apparate away.

I apparate to one of the apparation points, just around the corner from Gringotts. They let go, they look a bit unsteady on their feet and a bit green. "It is an effect from side apparation. It will only happen for the first few times." I reassure them, though they didn't look very convinced. After a minute of them taking a few steady breaths, they go back to their usual colour. Then we were on our way to Gringotts. I walk up to an available goblin and tell him my request. I then hand him my key, and he calls for a cart runner, named Kartrak. Then I tell the duo to wait in the lobby and not to wander off. I would take them with me, but my vault is deep down, near the dragons and vaults are confidential, only to be shared with who you trust. Besides Goblins like children, they will make sure they don't leave, hopefully. They like happy customers.

Kartrak showed me to an empty cart and drove it to my vault. I hate these things, like a muggle roller coaster. After a quick ride, I hand Kartrak my key, and he opens my vault. My family vault, is a bit lower down in Gringotts, I don't use it often. With my Hogwarts job and the potions sold to private Apothecaries, who want quality potions from a master, I was considered well off without my family vault. I quickly take roughly 200 gallons (£995.99) worth and place it into my money pouch. I was going to convert some of it into the muggle pound, Maybe about £200 worth (G20, S2, K21). Just in case we go into muggle London. They would most likely be more comfortable in muggle clothes, which was fine for when they were at mine or in London for the day. Or Granger when she was at home. After getting my coins, Kartrak and I make our way back to the surface.

Once back at the surface, I see the duo talking to a goblin in gold armour; it appeared he was showing them his sword and shield. Which was getting weird looks from the customers, I could see why. The goblins, especially armoured goblins don't interact with wizards or witches unless they need to. They take the saying time is money seriously. I go over to a teller, leaving the duo be for a few more minutes, to exchange the 200 gallons worth to pound.

Once that was done, I head over to where they were standing. The goblin seemed proud of his sword and shield it. The goblin notices me and the duo turn towards me, they both had smiles. The goblin bows and says his leave, the duo surprises me, the goblin and everyone else when they bow back at him. "**It was nice to meet you, Egor**." They say. The goblin, Egor bows again with a smile and leaves. It was usually unnerving when a goblin smiles.

I start to leave the bank with the duo when another goblin comes up to us. "High Vault Keeper Ragnok VII would like a quick word. Follow me." He told me and knowing it wasn't a request, I followed. Keeper Ragnok VII wasn't my vault keeper because he only oversees the most exclusive, so I assume he is Potter's. The goblin showed the duo and me to a large doorway. He knocks twice; we hear an 'ENTER'. The goblin enters and closes the door on us. I look towards the duo who have confused looks and were looking at each other. I went to say something to them when the goblin comes out and tells us to go in.

We enter a large and decorated office. The walls were lined with shelves that seemed full of books and folders. The goblin at the desk gets up, he is wearing what looked like a smart black vest, made out of some type of hide, probably dragon. "I am High Vault Keeper Ragnok the seventh, Head Vault Keeper of the Potter Vaults. Are you the boy's new guardian?" He says, in a deep voice. I nod and he gestures to the three cushioned, wooden chairs.

"I am Lord Severus Snape, I have been appointed as Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's guardian," I say and gesture to the confused duo. He nods once and goes through some paperwork on his desk.

"Thank you for meeting me on short notice." He speaks like I had a choice. "I just have some matters to go through then you can leave. It won't take long." He pauses again to get out a few sheets of parchment. "Would you like the statements to go to you, instead of his previous guardian?" I nod and he continues. "Very well, sign here." He hands over the parchment, and I quickly read. I sign my name, and it glows signalling it was legal and true. "Now, the second matter. Does he have his key, on him?" Ragnok says and I look towards Potter, who shakes his head.

"I have never had my key." He says and Ragnok looks sharply at him, which makes Potter shrink back. "WHAT?"

"I er have never had my key. Hagrid had it on my first visit and then um Mrs Weasley had it." He says nervously. Ragnok intently stares at him for a second then looks to me and back again to Potter.

"Did you permit for them to have it?" He questions and Potter shakes his head. "I thought I weren't allowed it."

"We will make a new key. Five gallons will be taken from your vault. While that is being done. When can we arrange a proper meeting?" He says. I tell him what days and times I can do. He booked the following Tuesday at 10 am. He asks a few more question on Potters control over his vaults. I said he can have about 50% control over his trust vault until he is 16. That means he can redraw any amount under 100 gallons without permission. Then Potters new key was given to him. We then left to get out shopping done.

"What was that all about?" Potter asked as soon as we were off the last step of Gringotts. I turn to him and answer "I am not sure. I think he was checking who your magical guardian was. I have no idea why he wanted a meeting." He still looked confused. "Now, we have much to do," I say and turn in the direction of Twilfitt and Tatting's, a high-end clothing store. I am going to get their main source of clothes from here and Madam Malkin's. Their formal wear will be Tailor-made by my tailor. Speaking of which I need their measurements, so my tailor can make them formal outfits, for tomorrows lunch at Malfoy Manor. I have no idea how they will act with other children outside of Hogwarts. I hope they don't embarrass me. I will go over the rules and customs about meeting at other people's houses, tonight and tomorrow. To insure they understand whats expected of them.

Twilfitt and Tatting's looked thin and tall from the outside. There were grand windows that showed off the latest designs and outfits for all ages. The building itself was made out of marble and was the colour of cream, the window frames and doors were made out of dark wood, making them stand out. We enter Twilfitt and Tatting's to see it was empty aside from a few shoppers lining up to pay. The building is quite large on the inside and three floors tall. The floor we are on (first floor) was spacious. It is mainly for getting measured and paying for the item. There were several changing rooms and a few racks of clothes, these were for children under 10. The floor up was for adult wizards and witches (17+) and finally, the last floor was for children (10+). There is most likely a room above the third floor for storage but customers have no access to it.

I guide the duo to the nearest, open measuring room. The duo were taking in the surroundings; I can only assume they have never been in here. McGonagall never takes muggle-borns here because none of them could afford these prices, plus the employees and owner can be blood snobs. They would sell items to them but would not serve or help them as they do to purebloods. Also, the Weasleys wouldn't bring them here either, due to they couldn't afford anything, they can barely manage the prices for second-hand robes in Madam Malkin's. They would also be treated like a muggle-born as this store was run by snobs. "This place is huge!" Potter says in astonishment. Granger nods

"It looked smaller from the outside. Smaller then Madam Malkin's.I wonder what type of charms they use? However, it could be a rune, that is more permanent." She says, and I see Potter quickly look around again.

"Like a size rune with various numbers combined?" Potter says, and Granger nods "It could be a ward. I heard ward stones can last for years" Potter continues. I had to admit. I was kind of impressed he was learning the new subjects quickly. Then again, I did see the notes Granger sent him. They were narrowed down to what was important to learn.

"Maybe. It would be more logical to renew the wards annually instead of; daily, weekly or monthly. However, for that to work, there must be rune or charms, mabey both. Wards are made to keep people away, added charms or runes will allow people in but still protect the store." Granger says, and Potter nods in agreement. I had a feeling that Potter will turn into another know-it-all. I just hope he isn't as forward as Granger, who has calmed down since first year. Potter was about to resort but was interrupted. "Hello. I am Macy. What can I do for you today?" We turn to the cheerful-looking young women. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was quite tall around 5'8" and is wearing a black blouse, a black skirt and black flats. "Yes. I would like them to be measured to get their exact size." I glance at the duo quickly, then add "I also want a measurement that still allows them to grow." They both were the smallest in their year. With Potter, I imagine he will grow properly now he is on the correct diet. He parents weren't short by no means. I had no clue, with Granger but her father was a tall man and his wife wasn't petite. "Of course, Sir. Who first?" She said, looking towards the duo. The duo looks at each other for a few moments, then Granger signs and steps forward. Potter had a pleased smile on his face. I had no idea what happened, but it looked like they had a conversation and Granger lost. I wonder if this is what my snakes were talking about, 'It seemed they were having a conversation without saying a word'. I would need to keep an eye on that, to see if its a one-off or a gift they share.

Once they were both measured, and I was given two pieces of parchment with their measurements on, I lead the way up to the third floor. I give them a netted basket each and told them they had 30 Gallons (£149.39) to spend, in here. I also tell them to look around, get what they need/want but not to go too far. I look at their measurements and notice immediately that Granger is much thinner than Potter, who is underweight but is shorter than Potter by a few inches. I would find out later when Andromeda visits. I look up to see that Potter and Granger were walking around together, talking. This floor was more crowded than the first floor, probably parents getting their children getting the latest fashion. "Ah, Severus. That was you?" I turn to see Lucius with Draco. "Out shopping. Are you feeling well?" Lucius jests. I scoff.

"I feel fine. I am out with the Golden Duo." I say, nodding over to the duo who seems fascinated by the moving images on the jackets. "Where is your wife, left you yet?" I resort. Draco let out a chuckle at that.

"No, my wife is on the lower level getting some new outfits. If you had a wife, you would understand." Lucius reply, I roll my eyes. I look towards my Godson, who was amused by his fathers and my jocularity. "How have you been, Draco?" I ask.

"I have been well, Uncle Sev. How has the Golden duo been? Causing any trouble?" Draco says.

"No, they are shockingly well behaved but it is still early days." I say then glance at the bag Lucius was carrying. "Have you grown so much that you need new clothes already?" I ask, and Draco scoffs.

"You know as I do, mother likes flaunting the families wealth," Draco says dryly. "Anyway, it gives me some time with dad. He has been working a lot because of the Magical Guardian Act. I love mother, but she likes gossip and invites the Parkinsons over, too much in my opinion. There is only so much of Pancy I can take, I swear mother is forcing her on me. She and the Parkinsons want an arranged marriage, to secure our families together." He continues and has a sour face by the end. Lucius puts his hand on Draco's shoulder for support. I knew he didn't like Pansy, she had a habit of thinking Draco was hers and it annoyed him to no end. "You know I would never put you into a marriage contract unless you agreed to it. However, I have faith that your choice will benefit the family." Lucius says in recurrence, which makes Draco smile. I glance around the room and spot the duo near the shoes, laughing about something. I will finish my conversation with the Malfoys then go to see what they have picked up. "What have you got to do today, Sev?" Lucius asked, snapping my attention back to him.

"Well, I am getting them the essential and all of that. Plus, some more books on etiquette and the wizarding history that may be relevant. I was also, thinking of getting them wand holsters. I notice they carry their wands in their pockets they can be taken, easily. I am not sure what else they will need." I answer, and Lucius nods.

"You still coming for lunch tomorrow?" Draco asks. I look towards him and nod. "Are the duo coming?" He continues, and I nod again.

"I will have my tailor, make their outfits before then. They should look suitable for lunch." I say. Draco looked doughtful, and I couldn't blame him. Potter and Granger have a terrible sense of style. "Do you mind if Draco and I come along. Draco and I need a few things as well, from the same stores. Narcissa will most likely have met up with some friends but I will let her know." Lucius says. I nod, agreeing for him to tag along. I then tell them, I am going to check on the duo and leave them to continue shopping.

I walk over to the duo who were now by the outer robes, talking. As I got closer, I could hear what their conversation was about. "You know, if I can bring some sports items, we can have a few games. I preferred basketball, rounders and football. I quite enjoyed volleyball too. What about you?" Granger said. I was surprised Granger liked Sports, I would have never taken her as the sports liking type; she screamed bookworm. "Same. I like those sports too, but I have never played Volleyball. I also enjoyed tennis." Potter replied. I cough to get their attention.

"What have you two gotten? You only stayed on one section of the store." I say. They quickly turn to me sharply, they probably didn't hear me walk up to them. Then they show me what is in their baskets, the good thing about wizarding stores, they don't have designated areas for male and female clothes. Blouses and shirts are in the same area, with different racks to show male or female wear. It is the same with skirts and trousers, smart shoes and heels. The only separated things were female or male undergarments and other private things, like pyjamas. Female undergarments would be on the opposite side to the males. I will send Granger off with a female assistant, while I stay with Potter to get those things. I take a look in both of their baskets finding they both had a few pairs trousers, several shirts/blouses, two pairs of smart shoes, and smart vests (H - 4, Hr - 2). Granger had a few skirts and a smart dress. Potter got an outer robe and a few ties. I notice they leaned more towards the Navy/royal blues, dark/light greens, different shades of grey and black. They did have some white blouses/shirts, and Granger had a few pale yellow blouses, a light pink blouse and a few blouses with different patterns/colours. Potter had a red shirt, a pale yellow shirt and a few shirts with patterns as well.

I get the attention of a female assistant and call her over. I ask if she can show Granger where some of the other witches clothes are. Granger went to protest, but I stopped her with a sharp look which reminded her I said no arguments. The female assistant, Amie, walks away with a reluctant Granger to the other side of the store. I show Potter the underwear/pyjamas section, he went red as he selected several pairs of underwear. Then we moved to where the pyjamas were. Potter seemed perplexed by the selection, with a sign, I pick up a set of emerald green silk summer pyjamas, in his size and hand them to him. He took them and said 'thanks'. He gave them a feel then put them into his basket. He picked out a few more sets in different colours, royal blue, apple red, a ruby red winter set with a golden trim, a black and another green pair but in a darker shade. After that, he picked up numerous socks, belts and under vests. I also assisted him with smart shoes. He would need more for different occasions. A pair for formal functions, a pair for semi-formal functions, a pair for the casual situation and some for the seasons. We ended up with two pairs of Loafers style shoes in brown, three pairs of black dragon-hide boots and 4 pairs of whole cut shoes similar to Oxfords in black. I also pick up a pair of loafers and dragon-hide boots. With that all done, we leave the male section and wait in the part where we split from Granger.

While waiting for Granger, the Malfoy's came back over. "My wife said she was going shopping elsewhere, then to tea with her friends. So its just Draco and I." Lucius says, and I nod

"So Potter, how are you enjoying your lessons about being a respected member of society? Not causing Uncle Sev too much trouble, are you?" Draco says, trying to get a bad reaction from Potter, testing if he is actually picking up on his lessons. Pureblood rule number 10, no outbursts in public or another's house. Potter rolls his eyes and glares at Draco. "My lessons have been fine. I still think your world is 100 years out of date, however, the lessons are interesting." Potter offered as a response, showing no sign of anger apart from a glare.

"What do you mean out of date? I do take muggle studies, it sounds like the muggle world is at the same speed as us. Apart from muggle-borns wear different clothes to what the books say." Draco argues, looking puzzled. Potter rolls his eyes again but answers anyway. "Both me and Hermione can tell you, that those books are about a century out of date and some of that information is wrong. Hermione suspects that the author has never met a muggle and I believe her, she is rarely wrong. I recommend you visit the muggle world, to see the difference between the books and the actual thing. We have cars, movies, phones and other cool things which both me and Hermione miss." Potter says, and Draco seemed even more confused and looked to his father who wore the same expression. Lucius looks to me.

"Potter is right, the muggle world has changed a lot in the last hundred years. It has changed since we were in Hogwarts. I can take you there one day, it is quite safe." I say, and Lucius nods in agreement. Lucius was about to say more but saw Granger and Amie coming our way. Granger was red with embarrassment. I thank Amie and ask if they need anything else from here. They both say no and we made our way to the changing rooms to try on the clothes, to make sure they fit or that they definitely wanted the items. They were relatively quick changing into the day clothes they chose. I saw some dresses that Granger picked up with Amie, they were modest, and would fit into casual and semi-formal situations. She also had some more shoes, 4 pairs of flats and but she had a few pairs of small heels, sandals and two pairs of dragon-hide boots. Potter looked smart in his new clothes, but not all of the outfits he chose to model, matched. Granger wasn't much better, but they looked better dresses then when they were at school. I saw Draco looked a bit shocked by some of Granger's outfits, his mouth was wide open at times, and he couldn't stop staring. Potter decided to keep all of his outfits. Granger didn't keep 2 of the casual dresses and 3 blouses. I brought all of the stuff for just over 64 Gallons, 4 Sickles and 6 Knuts (£319.95), a little over their limit but they had enough outfits for a while. My 2 pairs of shoes came to 12 Gallons and 15 Knuts (£60.50). Not a bad trip in my mind.

Our next stop was Obscurus Books it was located near the border between Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley, this shop was mostly used by purebloods and half-bloods because it didn't have text-books that muggle-borns needed for Hogwarts. After spending 4 Gallons, 2 Sickles and 9 Knuts (£20.60), we to Lapis Thyrsos (Stone Wands) run by Arturo Cephalopos. As we enter the clean wand shop, we ring the bell and wait for Arturo to come. "Lord Malfoy, Master Snape and Young Master Draco. I hope your wands still work and that is not why you are here." We hear him before we see him. He had longish grey hair, a pale wrinkled face, piercing blue eyes and he was wearing his plain black robes. "No, we are for my new charges." I answer, gesturing to the duo, who were looking around the store. "I want to get them customised wand Holsters, ones that will grow with them," I tell Arturo and he nods, then gets the supplies.

"Okay. Let's get you two measured. Hold out your dominant arms." He said. Potter and Granger glance at each other, then back to Arturo. "Um, me and Hermione are ambidextrous," Potter says

"Really?" I could tell Arturo was happy to hear this. The duo nod at him. He was positively bouncing now. He told them to hold out the hand their wands were bonded with. Granger held out her left and Potter held out his right. He asked them what hand they write with Potter said he writes with his right in both worlds but sometimes writes with his left in the muggle world. Granger says she writes with her left in the muggle world and right in the wizarding world. He measured their wand arms, convinced they will most likely keep using them, even during a duel or stressful situation. He asked if I were going to get them new wands, I said no but maybe in the future. He moved onto making them holsters. Arturo got out 2 pieces of parchment and a charcoal pencil and asked them what they wanted. They chose a dark navy blue almost black base. Potter had a Stag, Doe, Wolf and Dog/Grimm on with an owl. They were in pale grey accept the owl and doe which were white. Granger had an otter on in light brown and a cat in orange. There was room to add lots more. I know why Potter chose the owl, the stag, the wolf and maybe the doe but I don't understand Granger's. Maybe her favourite animals. I was told they will take an hour to make. Lucius suggests we have lunch then come back, I nod in agreement. I tell Arturo what charms to add and he tells me the price, I give him just over half of the 10 Gallons (£49.78) bill. Then we leave for a nearby cafe, Casu Calidus for lunch.

Over lunch, Draco insisted on learning about the muggle world from both Potter and Granger. A few times, he looked like they were trying to pull the wool over his eyes. "So, you're saying that muggles can duplicate documents in a few seconds with this computer thing?" Draco said in a confused tone and the duo nod at him.

"It won't work in the magical world, something to do with magical energy. It is a shame it would make note-keeping easier. Less likely to lose them within other bits of parchment." Potter said, and Granger nods in agreement.

"It would also benefit others who struggle to write," Granger says. She was right it would benefit students who can't write neatly.

"I wonder if it would work if it didn't need electricity." Potter mused, quietly. Granger looked thoughtful.

"It would need to have something to charge it though. Maybe a mixture of runes." Granger states and Potter nods. Draco was about to say something to them but I interrupt before he could.

"What else do you need to do today, Lucius?" Lucius looks away from Draco and towards me.

"Just some treats and feed for the owls and that should be it. Draco, do you need anything else." Lucius says, causing Draco to look at his father.

"I don't think so. I have everything I need for now." Draco responds. Lucius nods and turns back to me.

"Well then, that's Draco and I almost done with our trip. Apart from picking up your charges' holsters what else have you got to do Sev?" He asks. I take a sip of my now cold coffee, then answer

"I not sure, however, I suppose I could get some more feed and treats for mine and Potter's owls." Lucius nods, and as we finish our lunch, Draco asks if we can get some Ice Cream. Lucius agrees, so I ask the duo if they want ice cream too and they nod eagerly

"**Yes please**." After lunch, we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour as they were the best. It was empty apart from a few families sitting at the tables. I gesture for Lucius to order first. Then I turn back to the duo "Choose what you want." I tell them, and they look into the display. We stand there for a minute before Florean came up to us. "Mater Snape, a pleasure to see you again. Harry, Hermione a pleasure as always." He says

"**Hello, Sir**." They say together

"How have you been?" Harry finishes.

"Good good. Where is your other friend? Mr Weasley?" He says.

"We came out with Professor Snape today. Ron is probably at home." Hermione says.

"Yes of course. They only all come out for school supplies. Now, what can I get you?" He asks.

"I'll have a Butterscotch Ripple and you two," I say.

"Can I have the Southern Banana Pudding, please?" Harry says and Hermione ordered a White Raspberry Truffle. "Coming up, cone or cup?" Florean said.

"Cups," I reply. He scoops up the Ice creams and handed them to us.

"That will be 13 Sickles 18 knuts." (£4) He says. I hand over the exact amount and we sit at a table with the Malfoys. Draco had the Dark Chocolate Raspberry Truffle while Lucius had a plain Vanilla one; both in cones.

"This is refreshing for such a hot day," Lucius says. I shake my head at him, enjoying my own ice cream. We eat our ice creams with minimal talk. Once we finished and through our tubs away, we head back to Arturo's Shop to collect the duo's holsters. We have been gone for an hour and a half hopefully, that was enough time. I want to get home to send a letter, to my tailor for mine and the duo's robes, for tomorrow. Plus, I want to show them the Playroom that elves have been building, without Potter knowing and I am sure they will want to relax before Andromeda comes. Not that they know about her visit. Also, Granger needs to see her room and the children need to sort through their clothes, to throw out the old and unwanted clothes and put away their new ones. Then they need to go over and learn some new things about living in our society. Hopefully, Granger has read and processed the book I sent her about what is expected of her, as a witch in our world. It is going to be a busy afternoon and evening.

Arturo was standing behind the counter as we enter the shop. "Great timing. I had just finished the holsters. Now let us see if they fit." He said, pulling out two wooden boxes and placed them on the desk, in front of the duo. The then gestured for the duo to open the boxes and they gasped at their holsters. I take a look, and was immediately impressed, they looked great. I take Granger's and put it on her left arm, showing them how to do it. I put Potter's on him as I saw him struggling. "Perfect fit," I tell Arturo, and he smiled.

"These are brilliant," Potter says, and Granger nods.

"It is really comfortable as well." She tells him.

"**Thank you**." They say

"I am glad you like them, but that's not all. When your wand is in them, it can't be summoned. Also, get your wands and tap the holster." They did as he said, nothing happened and their brows knitted. "Oh sorry forgot. When you do it, think of what you want to happen. If you want it to disappear completely, even for you just imaging it in your mind. Same as you want it invisible for everyone apart from you or when you want it visible again." They did as Arturo said and seem amazed by it. They made them visible again.

"**Thank you**." They tell him again, and he chuckles.

"There is one more thing they do. Place your wands in the holster," They do "Now flick your wrist and willing your wand to your hands." They did and their wands went into their hands, first try. Which was impressive because it almost never happens. "Now will your wand back into the holster with another wrist flick." They do, and it was first try again. I could see the Malfoys and Arturo were impressed, getting a wand out a holster wordlessly and magically was hard but getting it back in wordlessly and magically was even harder. I knew then, why they were the top students in their practicals. Potter was better at the practical side then Granger but she had the theory down. "Well done. Doing those on your first time says your going to be a great Wizard and Witch. Once your adults, powerful too." They were blushing, deeply.

"**Thank you, sir.**" Arturo chuckles at them then and turns to me.

"That will be 4 Gallons (£19.91)." He tells me, I gave him 5 and tell him to keep the change as a tip. After I tell the duo to hide their holster, we leave the shop and head to Magical Menagerie to get our owl feed. We would have preferred Eeylops Owl Emporium but it was on the opposite side of Diagon Alley. It was cramped and noisy as always and as we walked down the narrow isles, to the front where the food and treats were kept this ginger ugly thing jumped off the rafters and strolled up to Hermione. It meowed loudly and pawed at her legs. She gently picked it up and supported it. It started purring and rubbing its squashed nose on her chin. I saw a smile appear on her face. Harry went over to her and started to give the cat attention. The sales lady came up to me. "She needs to be careful. Crookshanks is aggressive and can turn at any moment." She warns me and I turn my attention from the duo. "Then why do you let it roam free," I ask her with a raised eyebrow. She signs, seemingly annoyed that I asked.

"Because he is hard to get into a crate. He is getting on though and usually stays out of the way from the customers." She says then adds "Can I help you with anything today?" I nod

"A few boxes of owl treats, a large bag of owl feed and a cage for a Snowy Owl, please, all in the best quality," I tell, and she leaves to go get the things. I see Granger put the ugly cat down and it wanders away with its tail swaying harshly. I walk over to her, I didn't see any marks on her arm. "Did it hurt you?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No, he just wiggled to get down. He is really sweet." She tells me with a smile that had her teeth showing. She still had her big front teeth, which I will ask Andromeda to shrink later. Of course, I will ask Granger first and explain to her parents why it was done. Mainly, because it is seen as a flaw that could be easily fixed in the muggle or magical world but, her parents don't need to know that. I then turn my attention to Potter, who was standing there awkwardly. "Does your owl need anything, apart from food and treats?" I ask, and he shakes his head. The sales lady comes back with our purchases and once I pay, we leave. I take in a few gulps of fresh summer air, plunging the smell of too many animals in one place. Lucius and Draco were waiting outside for us, already.

"We are going to go now. However, we will see you tomorrow." Lucius says and we all said our goodbyes, then go to different apparition points to go home. I give the duo the same instructions, like last time and we leave the alley with a CRACK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DILB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_21st July 1994 - Late Afternoon_

I was sitting at the dining room table with Potter and Granger. The hour before Andromeda was due, I decided to have them read the etiquette books, I had got earlier. They are gender-specific so Potters book is about being a Lord whereas Granger's is more about presenting yourself in public and with guests. Potter and Granger kept quiet while they read but occasionally pointed something out to one another or asked me a question. I take a sip of my coffee and check my watch, 14:55 Andromeda should be due any minute. "Put away your books, we will be having a guest soon," I tell them and they look to me.

"Who?" Potter asks as they close their book.

"Andromeda Tonks. Now put your books in your rooms." I tell them again but more firmly. They walk away towards the direction of their rooms. I had shown Granger her room once we came in, it was opposite Potter's. The walls were painted a sky blue and the carpet was a royal blue. The draws and the desk were made out Cherry wood, and the shelves were made out of Ash as was the bed frame. She had a twin size bed as well as the sheets were a teal colour with gold trim. She had an armchair as well, in teal but the pillow was gold, which was near the walk-in wardrobe. The bedroom was about three times the size of the one she had at her parents. She stared at it in shock and said thank you with a gasp. The room was bright due to the large window that was behind the desk. The room was the same layout as Potters but just a little smaller in size.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I let one of the elves answer the door as I wave my cup away. I walk towards the living room as Hizzy shows Andromeda and her husband to the living, I gesture for them to take a seat. "Good afternoon Mr Tonks and Andromeda. Would you care for a drink?" I ask as they sat.

"A tea with one sugar for me Master Snape and you can call me Ted," Ted says, and I nod at him.

"Same for me but no sugar please, Severus," Andromeda says, and Hizzy pops away to tell Thyme the orders. "So, Severus how has Mr Potter been?" Andromeda continues.

"All has been fine. He has his potions in his drinks and appears to be healing well. I think there may be something wrong with his eyes, I notice he sometimes has to squint to look at things up close or far away. Even when wearing his glasses. I think a trip to an eye healer may clear it up if it is not obvious." I tell her, and she nods understanding. Mint pops in with our drinks, a black coffee for me, teas for the Tonks and orange juice for the children.

"So, I am here to check on Mr Potter and re-asses his health care plan," Andromeda stats and when I nod she continues "Is Miss Granger getting a check over today, as well?" She finishes.

"Yes, she needs one as well, she hasn't had one yet. I think she may be underweight. I got them measured at Twilfitt and Tatting's earlier, and she has much shorter measurements. I wanted your opinion." I say and hand over the paper containing their measurements. I sent a copy of them to my tailor after we put away our purchases. Andromeda brow scrunches as she reads the slip. After a few moments of silence, she says "I think you may be right however, I haven't met Miss Granger yet, so I can make a medical opinion just yet." She tells me. We didn't need to wait long as both Potter and Granger walk into the living room.

"Ted, Andromeda this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, my wards. Potter, Granger this is Edward and Andromeda Tonks. She checked you over when you first came here, Potter." I introduce them. They all shake hands and sit down on the brown leather couches.

"**Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Tonks**" They politely say.

"Pleasure as well. I need to ask you some questions if that is okay?" Andromeda says, not really asking. The duo nods at her, so she continues. "I can find any medical records for you two in the muggle world. Do you know why that may be?" She questions and the duo shakes their heads at her.

"My parents use a private practice for our health care. I don't know if they keep the records in an easily assessable system." Granger says, and Potter nods.

"The Dursleys is the same. They had a private healthcare." Potter adds, and Andromeda signs but nods at them.

"I will keep looking then." She says then looks to me. "Should we head to the medical room." I nod at her and get up to lead the way. Andromeda catches up to me and says quietly "Something isn't right. I can fell it." I say nothing back but I have the same feeling. We reach the medical room with Andromeda and I, leading and Ted at the tail end. I tell the duo to sit on the bed and to listen to Andromeda. The medical room was nothing special, the walls were painted baby blue, the beds had white sheets with pale green blankets at the end, and the floor was a light coloured wood.

Andromeda checks Potter first as she had already done the initial health checks. She took him to a different room to get weighed and to see how much he has grown in the last week. She then took blood and did a diagnostic spell which caused equations to appear above his head. Andromeda was watching them, as the quick quill she had brought, was furiously writing down the results onto the parchment. It was clever how it worked, as she read the equations the quick quill will write down what she is thinking, but in English. Everyone stayed silent, the duo knew this because of them being in the Hogwarts medical wing, often. When that was done she quickly read over the results and then handed it over to me, as she took Granger into the other room, I read the results. Potter was 152.4 cm in height, 40 kg in weight, but he has gained some since last time he was checked, and his bones seemed to be healing and getting stronger. Which means his treatment is getting better, there was little about his eyes but it showed that they were somewhat healthy. He probably just needs some new glasses. I guess a visit to an eye healer is needed. Potter asked to see his report and I gave it to him to look at. As he read Andromeda and a red looking Granger came out of the other room. They took longer than Potter did, so I assume it was because Andromeda was asking questions that are not normally said in front of males, going by Grangers strawberry cheeks. She then did the same process that she did with Potter, a blood sample and a diagnostic spell. She read over Grangers results and then gave one of the reports to me. Granger's results were only slightly shocking mainly due to me seeing her measurements, earlier. Her height is 146.3 cm, and her weight is 38 kg. What shocked me, most was her internal body condition, she had a few unhealed bones. Andromeda also put in the report that there are a few fading bruises in places that shouldn't bruise by falling over, only when pushed into something or by being hit. I give Granger her other report as she has read the other one.

Andromeda started to adjust Potter's potions to his new body weight and makeup Grangers doses. She was going to be put on the same potions as Potter. Andromeda then asked what vaccinations they have had in both worlds. The good thing is they have had the muggle injections while in primary school. The bad news is that they have not had the magical one, most importantly they haven't had the Dragon Pox (which has the same effects as Small Pox) or the Dementor Influenza ones, the most important vaccinations. They could have gotten very ill this year with the dementors flying around. The dementors carry a virus that is spread when the potential host's body drops in temperature (which dementors do when they pass a person), the virus attacks the respiratory system making the victim struggle to breathe. It only affects those who aren't vaccinated. I wonder why they didn't have the vaccine, all muggle-borns or muggle-raised students get their shots and health checks the day they get visited by a teacher. I look to Andromeda whose face held an expression of disbelief, these two diseases aren't common but are still around.

After a few more question on other treatments or preventive measures they have had, Andromeda askes to talk to me in private. We take a short walk to one of the studies near the medical room. Once we sit Andromeda goes over Granger's reports and what we have heard. "I think we need to start an investigation, on Miss Granger's parents. For obvious reasons." Andromeda starts "I am also curious why they didn't get their pre-Hogwarts shots, I think the Department of Child Protection will like to hear of this, maybe even the school board." I nod agreeing with her luckily for me Lucius's suspension is over and he is now back on Hogwarts board. That should speed up the process for the new students coming in September and hopefully making sure they are all vaccinated. She then made arrangements with me for her to come back n a week or so, to recess their health. Andromeda reminds me to go to Gringotts for an advanced health checks for the duo. With some more points on Potter's and Granger's care, we make our way out of the study back to the hospital room.

We enter the room to see Ted sitting on Potters bed playing the muggle version of snap with the duo. They were using a stall as a makeshift table and from the look of it Potter was winning by miles. Ted notices us first and stops playing. "Well Harry it looks like you have one." Ted pouts.

"Ted dear. Don't act as a toddler." Andromeda says in a stern voice and the duo start to laugh quietly. "Ha Ha you two. Wait until you married." Ted tells them and they scowl at him. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch. Andromeda lets out a soft, quite laugh. She tell the duo that she is going and when she will be back. The duo says 'goodbye' and 'thank you' and we see the Tonks out. I then tell the duo the time before dinner is theirs. They walk upstairs together, probably going to one of their rooms. I pay it no mind and go check on the elves. I had them start making a playroom for the duo, once it was confirmed Potter was staying full time and Granger part time, but that could change depending on the investigation on her parents home. I walk into the room that was chosen as the playroom, it was a large room, almost twice the size of Potters bedroom. The walls were painted with Hogwarts colours and the floor was Mahogany. The elves were starting to put the furniture together, one elf came up to me and asked if I needed anything, I said no and told them to keep up the good work then left.

I go to my study to compose letters to Foster and Whitley on the duo's health check, along with a copy of their reports and Andromeda's statement on their health. I then write to Lucius and McGonagall about the duo not revising the Pre-Hogwarts health check and vaccines. I started to give my owls the letters, when Potters owl came through the window and held out her led. I assume she was board and wanted to do something. I gave her McGonagall's letter and then send the owls off. I decide to go down to my potion lab until dinner.

**Words: **9088

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and didn't mind it being long. I will try and get the next chapter out without a long delay but I can't make any promise. Also, remember I have made Harry smarter then he lets on in the books/movies. **

**Until next time.**


	8. Chapter Seven: A Friendly Lunch

**Hello again. I apologies for the long wait, been suffering with writer's block and had collage work to do. However, here is a long chapter for you. I want to thank you for all of the support and kind words I have been receiving. I am glad you are enjoying this story and I am sorry for my grammatical and spelling mistakes, I know it can't be easy to read and understand some of them. I use Grammarly with every chapter, including my notes that you don't see. However, the non-premium Grammarly isn't perfect and can only say you made a mistake or doesn't pick one up, and I can't always see where that mistake may be, but I try.**

**Nevertheless, here is chapter seven and it's written in third person perspective. This is my first attempt so, I apologies in advance if it is wrong and there is some first person context mixed in. I will let you know if its meant to be first person with the person's name in bold and underlined, like in previous chapters.**

**Also, my sense of fashion is quite terrible so sorry to all you fashionistas out there, I tried my best but colours schemes and outfits are not my thing. I go for comfy and practical for most situations, I am a jeans with a belt, boots, shirt type of girl, along with the occasional t-shirt and trainers. Additionally I don't wear makeup or jewelry apart from a watch.**

**Anyway, I have jabbered on enough, enjoy this really... really long chapter. Oh and one last thing, some things are elaborated at the end, in the bold notes, when the chapter is finished. Thank you.**

**I don't own the Harry Potter Collection, just the mistakes. 😉**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Spell**_"

'repeated that someone else has said'

"**Twin Speech**" "**Talking at the same time**"

$parseltongue$

**Third Person Pov (Hopefully)**

_22nd July 1994 - Morning_

Sunday came around too quickly for Severus. He had received the dress robes this morning. Severus and Harry's robes and waistcoats were black with Ivory shirts, Severus's lighter than Harry's. Hermione's dress was the same shade of Ivory as Harry's shirt. The tailor had done great work, like normal. Yesterday, after dinner Harry and Hermione went back upstairs to Harry's room and did a bit of catching up, now they have the opportunity. Around 7:30, Severus went up to tell them to start getting ready for bed. It was early, but their bedtime was at 9, so they still had time to talk after getting ready. Severus felt ready for another day with the duo as they weren't too bad yesterday, a little quiet but didn't cause a ruckus.

Severus was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading a few letters, he'd gotten while waiting for the duo to come down, breakfast would be served soon. He read the letter from Whitley first, it was mainly about Hermione's medical report and what she thought of it. Whitley already knew that Severus had Hermione on weekends for her witchling lessons. The next letter was from McGonagall, and she couldn't understand why neither of them had visited Madam Pomfrey for their pre-Hogwarts checkup and vaccines. She wrote that Dumbledore was in charge of Harry's introduction and he did Hermione's at the last minute. Apparently, something urgent came up during Hermione's visit to Diagon alley, and he took over. Severus found that strange Dumbledore didn't do introductions, unless they are someone important, like Harry because he the next Lord Potter and he was an orphan with no magical living guardian, in Britain.

The other letters were about potion requests from Apothecaries. Severus was pulled out of his reading by Harry and Hermione walking in. Harry was wearing a pair of his old, faded black jeans with a light red jumper, as it was a cooler day. Additionally he wore a pair of black trainers. Hermione, was wearing dark blue faded jeans, a yellow jumper and grey trainers. They sit down at the table opposite Severus, and he hands Harry a letter that had Gringotts' crest on. Even though Severus could read any letters of Harry's and Hermione's until they are classified adults, he knows this was likely his key. Mint and Thyme bring out breakfast, a full English, another black coffee for Severus and apple juice for the twosome.

They make a small polite conversation, saying they slept well and what they would be doing today. Harry and Hermione were going to explore the ground and Severus was going to be in his lab. He mentioned he had to show them something before they disappear but after breakfast. They ate in mostly silence, but the duo occasionally talked. After breakfast, the elves cleaned up, and Severus leads the twosome to the new and finished playroom. They looked around in awe and said thank you to him and the elves.

The walls where Hogwarts colours but lighter shades. One for each colour: the blue walls had two small tree looking bookcases both full of books both muggle and magical with two light grey armchairs. The yellow section had a piano, a guitar, a violin, a painting stand and a table with muggle paper, pens and pencils. The red section had a muggle table football game, a pool table, wizarding chess, there was also some other games in their boxes on a shelf like Monopoly, snakes and ladders, frustration and a few other muggles and wizard games, ranging from kids to teenagers. The green section had a large window allowing the slight summers sun through and a large, light grey, 6-seater couch against it with another two grey armchairs across from them. There was a coffee table that sat in the middle. The floor was laid with a dark wood but there was rugs in the colour of the walls. The room was nice and cosy. It was a mix of kids and teenagers. Hermione started to walk over to one of the single doors and opened it. Inside was a toilet and sink. The walls were off white with dark grey floor tiles. The other door had a bunk-bed in with white sheets and it looked like another bed could come out. "Sir, why are there beds in here?" Harry asks, slightly confused, and Hermione matched his expression.

"It's in case you get tired while playing and/or if friends are over and you want to rest/walk away for a few moments. Also, if you have sleepovers, it will come in handy." Severus says with a straight face, and the twosome wondered if he was being serious. This made them sound younger. Severus saw their looks and added. "It's a pureblood thing. You will come across it while you learn." They nod understanding. "Right, I will be in my lab. Don't break anything." Severus says and walks out of the playroom.  
-

Harry turned to Hermione. "What do you want to do?" Hermione just shrugged and closed the 'nap area's' door.

"What would you recommend, you have been here longer." She replied, and Harry immediately lights up with a smile. Hermione saw his grin and knew she wouldn't like his recommendation. "The grounds around here is amazing, it rivals Hogwarts'. You'll love it. The view is better from the air, and we will cover more ground." Harry says, and when he sees Hermione's not so sure look, he adds. "Please it will be fun. I promise we will stick to a height your comfortable with." Hermione's expression didn't change, so he decides to play with logic, her logic. "Don't you say to conquer a fear, you have to live it?" She huff and gives a nod. He grabs her hand and drags her up to his room before she can change her mind. He grabs his firebolt and grabs Hermione's hand again, dragging her to the patio. Hermione went along with it, quietly laughing at his enthusiasm. She gasped when she saw the pond and surrounding nature. "Oh Harry, this is beautiful." She says once Harry let go of her hand. Harry climbed onto his broom and gestured for Hermione to get on behind him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, just like when they rode Buckbeak.

Harry lifted off, slowly and Hermione's immediately tightened her grip slightly. As they rose, Hermione hid her face into Harry's shoulder blades and he let her, knowing she will look up once the broom stops rising. True to that, Hermione lifted her head once they were the height of the second floor. She gasped at the view and Harry smiled at her shock. "I know its amazing, I can't believe Snape lives in a house this big, surly teachers' wages aren't that big?" Hermione just shrugged at him, not knowing the answer. Harry circled the house first, as slow as the broom allowed to Hermione use to flying. He then gradually sped up, not to the brooms full potential but fast enough, and moved further from the house. Harry didn't come out this far when he flew on his own, so he had the same awe expression as Hermione. The manor's grounds were really beautiful, the ground had lush green grass with wildflowers carpeting the land giving it more colour. There was also a crystal stream were going through the property.

Harry flies around for a little while longer. Then they landed near the stream and sat down. They watch all the fish and other freshwater creatures walking and swimming around. "This is almost as beautiful as Hogwarts." Harry states. The sun was fully out and warmed their skin. Hermione laid back onto the grass and Harry follows suit. "This feels nice. Laying on the ground, the sun high in the sky and surrounded by nature." She says to him and he hums in agreement.

"What should we do now?" He asks. Hermione thought it over and tells him.

"Lay here for a bit.".  
-

After a while of laying in the warm sun, they took a walk around the stream, listing off the animals they spotted. They even saw a small herd of Roe Deer walking around. Hermione was focused on a group of Fairy Shrimp and felt something cold and wet hit her back. She looked back at Harry, who was trying to keep a straight face. "You didn't just..." But before she could finish he wandlessly threw more water in my direction, hitting her front. "Maybe," He says cheekily. Hermione had to admit the cool water was welcoming, but that didn't mean she wanted to get wet. She held a hand behind her back, summoning some water and as she throw it, she said loudly. "This means war!" Then she ran towards the wooded area, and she could hear him give chase. She was able to duck behind a tree and water, flew past. She took a deep breath and came out of hiding. She quickly scanned the area and saw Harry, peeking out from a tree, not noticing her yet. She through some water at him and it hits his hair. She and Harry couldn't of been happier when they found that their magic can only be traced, when they used their wands. Wandless magic can't be tracked, but they were careful about who saw it and no one knew they could do wandless magic. They try not to use magic around their families, fellow students/adults or the muggles.  
-

Harry felt something wet, land on his hair and he looks in the direction it came from, to see Hermione duck behind another tree. He slowly and quietly makes his way towards her, keeping cover among the trees. He jumped out to scare her, but she wasn't there. He wondered where she went but then felt cold water hit his back. He turned to see Hermione laughing at his suspense. She wouldn't forget his face when he couldn't see her. Harry suddenly ran towards her, and she started running in the opposite direction. They don't know how long they were throwing water and running around for, but they knew they were soaked from head to toe. They were getting ready to throw more water when they Snape. They both stop in their tracks and see him standing 5 meters away with his arms crossed.  
-

Severus comes from his potion lab around 11, to tell the duo to get ready. He went to the playroom first, where he left them, but didn't see them in the main room or the nap room. He decided to call one of the elves and Dill, his garden elf answered his call. "They bes in garden, Master. Theys playing with water." Severus was confused by that, the only water on the grounds was the pond and stream, and they better not be in either. He thanked Dill then walked towards the grounds. They weren't near the pond, so he walked towards the stream that was 15 metres away. They weren't at the stream either, so he cast a point me spell. It pointed towards the woods that stood 6 metres away and walked towards it, keeping the spell. Severus found them quite far into the woods. He was shocked to see them conjuring water to throw, seemingly wordlessly and wandlessly. Both skills were hard to accomplish with wandless magic, being one of the hardest skills for adult wizards and witches to learn. It can take a few years to decades to learn. They were both soaked and were running around, not noticing him. He cleared his throat and said loudly. "I leave you to alone for a few hours, and I find you both are saturated!" They froze and turned to him. They were breathing heavily and had a few minor scratches on their faces, and their clothes were slightly ripped, from the branches and scrubs.

They start to walk towards him, their heads slightly bowed. Once, they reach him they say **"Sorry Sir,"**

"We were just messing around," Hermione says.

"Are we in trouble, Sir?" Harry finishes. Severus gave them a once over, now that they are closer. The didn't appear to be too injured, just scraped, nothing a healing slave won't fix.

"Yes, I can see that Miss Granger. No, Mr Potter, you are not in trouble, I am just relieved you were outside when you decided to... mess around. However, we are going to the Malfoy's in a few hours, and you must shower and get into your formal clothes. Also, we must sort out those scrapes, I will send Dill to get some slave from my lab." Severus then turns and leads the way to the house. He could hear them jogging to keep up with his long strides.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus sent the twosome off with their assigned elves, along with the healing slaves and two hair taming potions. Even though the new hair products Severus had supplied the duo have worked wonders, these taming potions will allow Harbey and Namy to style their hair easier. Harry's tamer is apple-mint scented, and Hermione's was vanilla. Harbey and Namy should have already pressed and laid out the twosome's robes, read for lunch. Severus had a quick shower and put on his dress robes. The tailor had done a great job, but instead of his usual full black, he had a light ivory shirt. He put on his muggle, black leather smart shoes and brushed his hair. He checked his watch and saw that it was almost 12:30 so, he made his way to the foyer to wait for his charges.

They come down a few minutes later, looking very sharp. Harry's robes fitted him like a glove, the dark ivory shirt, went well with his soft beige complexion and his jet hair was styled but still covered his scar. He had on the same muggle shoes as Severus. The only thing out of place was his old glasses, but Severus would take him to the eye healer, after Gringotts Tuesday. Then he would look like a proper wizard heir.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked like a pureblood princess. Her dress was a princess style, calf-length, ruffled one-shoulder dark ivory dress and it complemented her light complexion. The dress tied at the back semi-corset style, causing it to show her slim and it flowed out, slightly at the waist. She wore a lace bib necklace, that sat to the right. Her hair was down, framing her face and tamed into soft curls that brushed her shoulders. She wore little makeup only foundation, mascara and pink lipstick. On her feet were 4 inch, light ivory, ankle strap heels. She and Harry had their arms linked, either he was being a gentleman and escorting her, or he was helping her keep steady. Severus thought the latter, as Hermione stumbled slightly as they got off the stairs. She clearly had never walked in heels that high before. Harry steadied her, and they walked up to a waiting Severus.

"You both look sharp, you will fit in just fine," Severus told them, and they blushed at his compliment. Namy came down and handed Severus a white/cream cotton shawl for Hermione. He took it and held it out, to put it around Hermione's shoulder who stood there and let him. Hermione however clasped it together herself.

"Good, now you both are ready. I am going to allow you both to call me Severus while you are here. However, once back at Hogwarts, I am Professor Snape. Understood?" Severus tells them sternly, and they nod understanding. "Good. Now let's get going, or we will be late. Also, remember what you have learned about our customs. You may not like some of them, but you must follow them." With that, Severus led them down the short drive, to the apparition point. "Right, take my arm." Hermione let go of Harry and placed her hand in the crook of Severus's left, and Harry took the right. "Ready. Deep breath. One, two, three" and with that, they leave Prince Manor with a CRACK.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Severus apparated them to the apparition point at Malfoy Manor. Harry and Hermione collected themselves, not liking the feeling of apparition, once they did, they looked at the manor. They had apparated just outside of the high, black iron gate. Their mouths opened in shock at the size of it and they thought Professor Snape's place was large. Malfoy Manor was a tall, three-story high, white mansion with many windows. Severus smirked at their expressions, and he couldn't wait for them to see Florian's home and Severus figured, Potter Manor was even bigger. An elf dressed in a dark green, cotton pillowcase and brown overalls appeared at the other side of the gate. Severus recognised the elf immediately. "Hello, Digger. We are here for lunch." Severus said to the elf like he did every week. The elf opened the gates to allow them in. "Well, we better start walking. We mustn't lurk in driveways. It's rude." Severus tells the twosome and leads them down the drive to the large, arched, dark wood door. He lifts his hand and knocks on the door, but didn't need to wait for long. Another elf opened the door, however this one was dress tailored black suit, and invited them in, noticing Severus right away.

"Rooky is so glads to sees you again, Lord Snape. Rooky was worries Lord Snape was ill because hes really lates. Oh, Lord Snape broughts children, Rookys so happy." Rooky says quite fast due to excitement. "Tuti will takes young misses cloak," Rooky adds, gesturing to a female elf wearing a black pillowcase with a white apron. Hermione looks up at Severus, unsure and he just nods at her to what she was told. Hermione lets go of Harry's arm and unclasp her shawl, then gives it to Tuti with a quick thank you. "Rooky will takes Lord Snape and children to sittings room, nows. Follow Rooky." They follow the elf to Lucius friendly sitting room.

The sitting room had white walls with paintings, dark wood floors with a largish purple rug, black leather couches with purple cushions, a dark oak coffee table, a white stone fireplace with a roaring fire and a few glass-doored wooden cabinets with nicknacks and glass sculptures in. The Malfoys were on one sofa with Narcissa in between father and son. Then on another couch, there was the Greengrass family. Then there was the two Notts and two Zabinis on one sofa. Finally, there was the Davis family on the last couch. Florian spots them as soon as they walked in. "Ah Severus, we thought you got lost on the way here." He says, in an amused tone.

"Now now, Florian we all know Severus is always late to these things. I hope he doesn't teach his wards behind him, it is acceptable to do such things." Lucius adds with a smirk. Severus just scowls at them as the others laugh at his suspense. Harry and Hermione tried not to and kept behind Severus. "Theodore, Clarence, Stella, Drusia, Adorabella, Narcissa, Draco, Theo, Blaise, Tracey, Cyrus, Daphne and Astoria it's good to see you again," Severus says purposely leaving Lucius and Florian out.

"What are we invisible," Lucius says while gesturing to himself and Florian causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Sev are you going to introduce the two children, hiding behind you?" Narcissa says, softly and Severus looks in her direction.

"Of course. Harry, Hermione. Our hosts, Baron Lucius of the Most Ancient and the Noble House of Malfoy, his wife Baroness Narcissa Malfoy née Black and their son, the Honourable Draconis Malfoy, as you know." Severus got a scowl from Draco for that. The Malfoys walk over, to greet their new guests. Lucius and Draco shake Harry's hand and kiss the air above Hermoine's knuckle. Harry shook hands with the men and bowed his head slightly, and he kisses the air above Narcissa's knuckle and bowed his head, and Hermione generally clasped Narcissa's hand, but didn't shake it and inclined her head. Lucius and Draco both wore full black, black robes, shirts, waistcoats, ties, trousers and shoes. Lucius wore his platinum hair down, it reaches his shoulder blades and wore his yellow gold, lord ring with the Malfoy crest. Draco's pale blond hair styled but used no gel and wore his Malfoy crest, yellow gold scion ring. Narcissa wore a gemmed black, calf-length, halter neck dress which showed off her hourglass figure and 6 inches, black high heels. She wore a platinum three-tiered toque clear diamond encrusted chocker. With matching bracelets, hanging large platinum, diamond earrings and of course her gold wedding rings. Her white-blond hair was up in an elegant half-up style bun. She wore thick makeup with red lipstick.

"This is Earl Florian of the Earldom the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Greengrass, his wife Countess Adorabella Greengrass née Selwyn and their children, Heir apparent Lord Cyrus, Lady Daphne and Lady Astoria." The greetings between the Greengrass family and the twosome was the same as the Malfoys. Even between the youngsters. Florian and Cyrus wore dark green robes, waistcoats and ties, they both wore black trousers and shoes. Florian had worn a grey shirt, and Cyrus wore a silver silk shirt. Their short, light blond was styled back. Florian wore his palladium lordship ring with the family crest on. Cyrus wore his palladium scion ring with the Greengrass crest. Adorabella wore a dark green, short ruffled sleeve, high-neck, calf-length dark green dress with silver 5-inch heels. Her light brown hair was up, in an elegant french twist, and she wore yellow gold, emerald gemmed, festoon necklace with matching hanging earrings and her platinum marriage rings. Her makeup was quite thick, but she wore no lipstick, just lip gloss. Daphne and Astoria both wore silver dress however, Daphne's was a calf-length, off the shoulder dress and wore white 4-inch ankle-cuffed heels, and Astoria's was a knee-length, one shoulder dress and wore 5-inch nude heels. Daphne's hair was straight down, reaching her mid-back, wore light makeup with light pink lipstick and she also wore a festoon necklace, but it was made of white gold and had Amethyst gems to match her eyes and earring studs. Astoria wore her shoulder blade length, light brown hair in a half up and half down updo, he also wore a bit too much makeup. She wore a yellow gold choker with small rubies and she had yellow gold earring hoops.

"Then there is Viscount Theodore of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Nott and his son, the Honourable Theodore Nott." The Notts greet the twosome. The Notts went with the classic black and white tux robes but with no ties. They both wore their platinum family crest rings.

"Lord Clarence from the Noble House of Davis, his wife Lady Stella Davis née Brown and their daughter, Tracey." It was the Davis family to greet the duo. Clarence wore dark grey robe, waistcoat and trousers with a dark red shirt, no tie and brown shoes. His short, dark brown curly hair was brushed but not overly styled and wore his yellow gold lord ring with the Davis crest. Stella wore a dark red knee-length, A-line dress, red 6-inch high heels, a rose gold rivière necklace with fine diamonds, matching bracelets and large earring studs, along with her white gold wedding ring. Her embry hair was in a neat twist, and she wore a little too much makeup and red lipstick. Her dark brown hair was down and in gentle waves, Tracey wore a lighter red, knee-length halter dress. She wore a chunky gold collar necklace, a pair of small gold hoop earrings and wore light makeup with dark pink lipstick.

"Finally, Dowager Lady Drusia Zabini née Russo from the Ancient House of Zabini and her son, Blaise." The Zabini's greet Harry and Hermione. Drusia wore a navy blue, knee-length, V-shaped neckline dress and wore white 6-inch high heels. For jewellery, she chose a flat gold tone collar necklace, a diamond encrusted ring with large matching earrings. Her dark hair was in a neat bun, with a few gemmed clips to keep it in place and her makeup was heavy. Blaise wore a dark navy robe, waistcoat, tie and trousers with black shoes. Along with a white shirt and his gold Scion Ring. His dark hair was combed but left unstyled. Severus then finishes the introductions. "Everyone, this is the Honourable Harry Potter, heir apparent to the Earldom of the Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Potter and this is Hermione Granger. They are my charges under the Magical Guardian act." Severus takes a breath after that intro ad the duo looked at him strangely. Mostly everyone looked slightly shocked when the duo's names were reviled. The only people who knew about Severus being the magical guardian to Harry and Hermione were Lucius, Florian and Draco. Severus couldn't fully blame the other children, for not putting two and two together before Severus said their first names, because the twosome did look different, now they are dressed up.

"**It's a pleasure to meet you all**." Harry and Hermione say at the same time with another incline of their heads.

"Well congratulations, Severus." Narcissa starts the congratulation chain, and when that finished, she says "Why don't us ladies go to the other room and talk." The other ladies agree, and Narcissa leads the way with the others following. Severus gestures for Hermione to follow them and she does, slightly wobbly in her heels. The men sit back down on the leather couches and Severus leads Harry over to the unoccupied one, opposite Lucius and Draco.  
-

Draco couldn't believe the golden duo's transformations, they looked like proper Purebloods. Potter looked like he should for his status and Granger had no hint of muggle on her. When he first saw them before Severus introduced them, he could hardly recognise them as they looked around in awe. Of course, physically they didn't look too different, Potter still had his signature glasses but his hair was kept and tamed, for once. Then Granger, she still had her light brown hair with natural auburn highlights, of course, but for once it was tamed and framed her face, not to mention that figure. Who knew Miss Know-it-all had a striking physique developing. Draco also noticed as she talked her front teeth appeared to have been shrunk, Severus must have asked while the healer visited. Draco was sure, if she wasn't a muggle-born, she would be sort after. 'Who wouldn't want a beautiful, well-mannered, intelligent wife? '

Everyone, minus the women, sat down on the couches. Severus and Harry on one, Blaise joined the Malfoys, Clarence sat with the Florian and Cyrus, and the Notts sat on the last couch. "What you been up to this week, Severus? Haven't heard much from you?" Clarence says, gaining Severus's attention.

"I have been helping Harry, here," Severus says while patting Harry's shoulder. "Understand our traditions. He has been doing quite well. He is staying with me for the summer and Hermione is with us just for the weekends. They are both doing very well." Severus finishes. Everyone seemed to catch on that Harry was staying at Severus's permanently, and Hermione was weekends only. The adults will ask more about it, once the children are dismissed to Draco's playroom.

"How are you finding it, Mr Potter?" Florian asked.

"They're going well. Thank you, Earl Greengrass." Harry replies nervously but politely.

"That's great to hear, Mr Potter but please, call me Florian, when we're not in a formal situation," Florian says, then looks to Lucius. "How is everything with the Minister, Lucius? With the new law and all?" As he finishes an elf pops in with water glasses and Sherry for the adults. Lucius picks up a sherry glass and answers.

"All has been well. The minister was debating if he should take a child on. I personally think he shouldn't." He quickly glance at Harry, then back to Florian. "Shows favouritism and all." Lucius finishes, and everyone par Harry knew he what he really meant. The minster, even though a good man, can be a bit neglectful with people and work. Plus he could barely look after himself, what would he be like with a child.

"Completely agree, Lucius." Theodore Senior jumps in. "Besides, most people involved in the Guardian law are not to take on a child. Otherwise, we could have certain muggle-borns and parents getting away with things, they shouldn't. This law has been a success, yes?" Theodore Senior adds. Harry was listening with rapt attention, wanting to know more because he though Severus was keeping things hidden.

"Yes, it has been. Most people who can afford another person, have signed up, especially childless couples. I believe 40% of muggle-raised now have new magical guardians. We are trying to get the newly informed muggle-borns, magical guardians. Hopefully, they will introduce them to this world before Hogwarts starts. That way they don't offend anyone, by mistake." He tells them and takes a sip of his sherry.

"That is good news. Hopefully, most if, not all of the muggle-borns and muggle-raised wizards and witches have been assigned a magical guardian." Clarence adds, with a wistful tone. "I was lucky that my wife was raised by muggles who's traditions and rules were similar to mine. Therefore, I didn't need to explain everything from scratch, but I know not everyone is lucky." Clarence finishes. The adults took a sip at that, all knowing their friend's fortune. The adults discuss their work for another 10 minutes before Draco got bored of the diplomacy talk, so jumped in with "Whos going to the world cup? It's in Dartmoor this year, you know. You should come this year, Uncle Sev." Draco says, quite excitedly even though he was trying to stay calm. Lucius chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He right you know Sev, Draco tells me, Mr Potter is quite a flyer, and if he's anything like his father, he is good." Lucius agrees with his son. Severus hums into his glass.

"Perhaps, I will think about it, I am sure Harry will enjoy it. Hermione, however, I am not sure it doesn't seem her sort of thing, but she may find it educational. I will decide nearer to the time, and if they keep their studying at an excellent level, I will consider. It's not something I enjoy." Severus says, the other nod but Harry looked confused.

"Um, what is the World Cup?" Harry says, shyly looking up at Severus. He was about to respond, but Cyrus interjects.

"It's an international men only quidditch competition for that happens every 4 years since 1473. It takes part in different countries every time, and its England's' turn to host. This will be our 5th time hosting, but we have never won, maybe this year. Ireland, however, has won twice, and they have only hosted once." Harry nods, seemingly excited to hear of such an event.

"Oh, just like the Olympic Games, in the muggle world." Harry says and everyone apart from Severus and Stella looked confused. Harry explains what it is. "A different country hosts it every 4 years, too. The only differences are that there are many sports and every country has both men and women teams per sport. It started in 1896, it was to recreate the ancient Olympic Games that were held in Greece and can be traced back to 776 BC. Of course, back then, only men were allowed to compete. The first women competed in 1900 and was the first woman to win a gold medal. Can't remember the name but I remember she was a sailor and was on the Switzerland team. I saw parts of 1992 Olympics on the telly, it was quite good." Harry rambled, but the purebloods still looked confused, Severus chuckled at their confused faces.

"Yes, Harry it's just like the Olympics. Though women don't take part in the World Cup. They have their usual competitions, just like women's football. Well, that has changed recently to international, in 1991." Severus says. Even though the others didn't understand what they were talking about, though Clarence had a faint clue because of his wife, they understood Harry was applying their sports event to a muggle one, to understand it better.

"I am surprised you know that information about it or is it generally muggle knowledge?" Lucius asks, still confused.

"Oh, no it's not common knowledge. Well, not the first women to compete or the origin of the game, but it being held every four years is common knowledge. I learned about it when I was 8, in school because it's such a great and important event in the muggle world." Harry explains to the amazement of everyone else.

"And you remembered it since then?" Theodore Senior says, questionably not sure what to make of Harry's information.

"Er yes, I suppose I have. Not many people discuss the Olympics, unless its the years it's on and Mya isn't that interested in sports." Harry responds, with a slight blush at being called out, about his memory.

"Who's Mya?" Theodore Junior says, looking confused, again. "Oh, um Hermione. Mya is my nickname for her. Her name is a mouthful." Harry explains with the blush becoming more prominent. Theodore seemed satisfied with that answer.

"I thought Granger doesn't like nicknames?" Blaise speaks for the first time this afternoon. Harry looked at him questioningly. "What I am a Slytherin, I notice things," Blaise adds, and Harry nods, slowly, understanding.

"She doesn't, she loathes them. She calls others their preferred name out of respect for there choice, but she rather not. The elves and I are the only exceptions to the rule. The elves because they struggle to pronounce her name and I am her best friend, but she will subtlety hit me, if I say it in front of others." He chuckles. "Not hard, but it reminds me not to, she doesn't want me to encourage others to use nicknames. If she can't hit me, I'll get a mild stinging hex. She good at that hex but her murderous glare is her main her weapon, in both worlds. Not even my cousin was was brave against it, he left my room as quickly as possible." He finishes and it the others chuckle at that.

"Your cousin? Miss Granger visits you while you are out of Hogwarts?" Florian asks, and Harry nods.

"Sort of. Her parents are my relative's dentists. Her parents own the practice, and Hermione's parents are friends with my Aunt and Uncle." Harry says and sees the unquestioned looks. "No. Hermione and I didn't know each other before Hogwarts. The Grangers became our new dentist in January of my first year. We found out when we were invited over to dinner. Our families were shocked when they found out, Hermione and I knew each other but took it quite well. I think they were happy they could talk openly and without avoiding the talk of our education. Therefore, we see each other at least 3 times every summer." Harry tells them, then thinks he's revealed too much, so he looked up at Severus, uncertain. Severus just pats him on the shoulder, reassuringly.

"What is a dentist?" Theodore Senior asks. Severus explains what it was, 'a healer specialised in teeth'.

"So, the World Cup, whos going definitely?" Draco says, bring the conversation back to the original topic. That went on for another 10 minutes before Rooky comes in, announcing dinner was ready.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once they enter the dining room, they see the ladies already in their places, the adults talking happily. Hermione caught Harry's eye, and he smirked at her, because she wore a fake smile. He felt a small sting on his arm from the hex she sent his way. He rubbed his arm as she smirked at him He hated her wandless ability sometimes, he glared at her as he sat down in his seat. Severus saw this exchange and smirked to himself. He had noticed their weird quirks fairly quickly, over the weekend. As his snakes said, they could speak the same words at the same time, appear to have a conversation without saying a word and now this. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It was like they were twins and had the twin syncing gene as most midwife witches call it. Lucius was giving him a weird look and Severus just inclined his head to the twosome in a glaring showdown. He made a not verbal 'Ah' and went to sit down in his chair. Severus turned his attention to the table seating.

Narcissa to the left of Lucius's chair with Stella next to her. On the opposite side, was Adorabella on left of Florian's chair and Astoria on Adorabella's left, then there was Theodore Senior's chair and then his son's. Then there was Tracey with her father's chair between her and her mum. On the right of Lucius's chair was Draco's empty chair with Blaise's chair. Next sat Drusia, then Hermione. Then it was Severus's chair, next to the glaring Harry, next sat Daphne and finally Cyrus's chair on his Father right. Severus sat down between the duo, breaking their staring match and the elves brought the wine, water and plated food's domes out.

Over dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, carrots and peas, Lucius decided to engage the golden duo. "So, Mr Potter, Miss Granger how has Severus been treating you? I know he has a reputation of being a grump." He says, causing most to laugh at Severus's scowl.

"**He has been very kind. Baron Malfoy**." They answer, getting a few surprised looks from Cyrus and the adults apart from Severus. There was a few 'told you so' was going around the table, from the heirs.

"Good to hear," Lucius smirks into his wine glass. Florian being the official creator of the Magical Guardian Law, on paper, wanted to know their opinion of it, he hadn't had a chance to meet many muggle-raised children and wanted their inside evaluation.

"So, Mr Potter and Miss Granger, what is your verdicts of the Magical Guardian Law." Florian inquires, and they were silent for a minute. Harry decided to speak first.

"Well, in my opinion, we muggle-raised do miss out on certain things." Florian looked a tad confused by Harry's words. Hermione picked up where Harry had left off.

"Hogwarts is a great educational institute. However, not until recently, I have noticed there are things muggle-raised people do, that can offend others, raised in the magical world," Hermione adds.

"I'm surprised a good institute, like Hogwarts doesn't have a program in place. It's allowed muggle-borns for centuries, right?" Harry says, looking up at Severus who nods. Then he looks back to Florian.

"It will probably transform the wizarding world, hopefully for the good," Hermione says. "Though I suppose not all muggle-raised people say the same?" She adds with an eyebrow-raising. Florian looked at questionably, surely she hasn't already figured out he was the one to write the law. Hermione saw his look. "It was the way you worded your question. You asked for Harry's and I's verdict on the law, that implies you had something to do with it, and you're making sure it's working as you hoped. Sir." Hermione explained how she figured it, and Florian's jaw dropped, in surprise. Some of the adults and the children were chuckling at her reasoning but were still surprised by it. Harry picked up Hermione's train of thought.

"Yes, some of the muggle-raised students won't appreciate this law. We have a few in our year who think they know best and hate to... adjust how they are. This law changes a lot of things. Hermione and I are used to things happening sudden, thing that we can't control. Learning new things and improvising are walks in the park for us." Harry continues. (**Waring: [Twin Speech Ping Pong [H-Harry and Hr-Hermione]**)

Hr - "Change can be a good thing -"

H - "But it mustn't happen too fast."

Hr - "It will probably be the parents' who minds are the hardest to change. It's their children, after all.

H- "Hermione's right, adults don't always accept, sudden change. However, in mine and Hermione's opinion -"

H + Hr - "**Our verdict is a good one**." They finish, to the amusement of everyone but the other children, who have witnessed the syncing thing before. They found it slightly annoying.

"I'll keep that in mind." Florian chuckled, now believing Daphne was right about the speech syncing. The discussion went to the upcoming parties and balls, much to the dismay to the men. The women loved to organise grand events, each one getting more extravagant every year. That went on for most of the dinner, with a few other conversations happening in between.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_DILB_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After dinner, Lucius dismissed to children to Draco's playroom. Harry knowing Hermione was slightly unstable in the heels, Namy forced her to wear, he offered her his arm. Hermione smiled graciously and put her hand in the crook of his arm, using him as a counterbalance while they followed Draco. The adults saw the action as chivalry, though Severus knew the true meaning of it. "What a well mannered young man. Is that your teaching, Severus? I highly doubt the muggle's taught him that." Narcissa asked as soon as the children were out of sight. Severus turned to look at her.

"No, he's not meaning to be chivalrous, he just helping keep her upright. I am not sure if you noticed, but Hermione can't walk well in her heels. I hadn't realised she has never worn them before, otherwise I wouldn't have had her elf put her in them." Severus explains and the ladies frown.

"Oh, I am sure she will learn quite quickly. There are a lot of events coming up that require them." Adorabella reasures him, she then adds. "I must say, Severus. When my Daphne described them, this isn't what I imagined. Miss Granger will certainly be a beautiful Lady and her manners are impeccable. Your doing, I take it." Andromeda was positively pleased with duo's new looks. Stella nods as if she was agreeing.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I just pay for their wizarding clothes and products. Their assigned elves, do the hard work to make them look presentable. As for their manners, most of it is theirs without my doing. I have only given them pointers of how one should address another. I believe Hermione's parents are quite socially high in the muggle world, and she would have been taught a proper way to speak from a young age. With Harry, I wouldn't have a clue, his relatives are not as polite as he. It has changed since their first year, and I am assuming that's Hermione's influence, as they spend a lot of time together." Severus explains, feeling strangely proud of his new charges. The women just nod and Lucius was trying to hide his smirk.

"Be careful, Sev one might think you care." Lucius jests and Severus just glare at him.

They make their way to the sitting room, once again and an elf wearing a black pillowcase with the Malfoy crest on, came in with a tray of glasses, filled with port. The elf then bows and makes its leave. "Severus I have to ask but are Harry and Hermione magical twins or something? They have a lot of traits of a twin. However, I know for a fact, they aren't related. Is there anything else they can do which doesn't have an explanation?" Clarence says and Lucius nods. The women made no comments or gestures about what Clarence said. Severus took a sip of the port and mulled over an answer.

"Well, I am not sure a hundred percent, but they are quite strange. I am not sure what your children have said about them, but they have quirks. As you saw tonight, they can talk at the same time and finish sentences, which is new to me. Also, they appear to have conversations without actually speaking which you didn't witness tonight, however they have done it this weekend." Severus explains, pretty sure that is what happened. The other's nod, understanding. "What you notice in a couple of hours," Severus adds. He decided it was time to tell them, about the duo's wandless and wordless magic. He though over how he will tell them, about this extraordinary discovery. "Also, I have witness them doing wordless and wandless magic." The other adults gasped at that.

"Are you sure Sev, I mean they are two of the hardest skills to learn." Theodore Sr questioned. Severus just nodded at them.

"I caught them doing it earlier, when I went to tell them it was time to get ready for dinner. They were in the woods behind my manor, conjuring and throwing water at each other. There was no wands insight, and I am sure they weren't saying anything." Severus explains, and the others just sat there, shocked. After a few minutes of silence, Lucius said.

"They must have strong magical cores, then. Especially Miss Granger. I have never heard of a Muggle-born who has accomplished both skills before their 80s and that rare, to begin with. You know how they are, always trying to prove they are better, with their views and magic. What about you Florian, Clarence? You both worked in Muggle Relations for a few months, when they did the magical core test on muggle-borns, right?" Florian nodded with a hum and Clarence just nodded. They both seemed in deep thought for a few minutes, before Florian answered.

"Yes I was there, the test was for wizards and witches from 18 years and above. I was there when the highest core recorded. It was from a wizard in his late 40's. His core was 270 out of 700 which is still low, compared to purebloods but he is as powerful as weaker half-bloods. He was only able to do wordless magic, but he could do some simple spells wandlessly, like the light spell. Maybe you should get their cores tested. For muggle-raised people to learn both skills is extraordinary and from two so young." Florian says with a thoughtful tone. Clarence agreed with Florian, stating the same wizard still holds the highest muggle-born core. Severus now would need to make another appointment at Gringotts. Then again, maybe they can do the core testing when the duo has their medical check-up. Maybe he should get them to do a heritage test as well, that way he can see if what houses Harry has and if Hermione has any magical ancestors. It was shown in the same study with the magical cores that muggle-borns with magical ancestors generally have stronger cores.  
-

Hermione couldn't deny that the dress Severus gave her was loverly, however she felt like she couldn't breathe and the heels were awkward to walk in. She could not imagine why anyone would want to walk, on your toes. Thank goodness Harry was there to help keep her upright. The Malfoy Manor seemed huge compared to Severus already large manor, which was quite big compared to muggle mansions, some of her parents' friends had.

The wizarding dining experience was a different concept to a muggle one. For one, everyone got a turn at speaking, which in her experience was new. In most of her dining experiences, the hosts principally dominated the conversations, and the main topic was business, so generally most of the children and the women who didn't work barely talked. In general, Hermione found the wizarding world, even though outdated in most subjects, had more respect for others' opinion. From what she had learnt and seen, the wizarding world was quite chivalrous, and women and children were treated like they were glass. It was quite nice to see.

Hermione was enjoying her lessons, the ones Severus had given in person and the ones she did her own reading. There were many things about the wizarding world that she hated, for one, the gender stereotypes were very known. Hermione could see this from the moment she had stepped into Diagon Alley for the first time, and at Hogwarts, it is seen too. She and Harry had swapped one of their books, her's was about being a Lady of the house, a good wife, and it even mentions how to be a good mother. Harry's book was more about being a Lord and what jobs and people would be great for his status. She only felt better when she saw the section about being a good husband and father. Hermione was most grateful to be going through this new stage with Harry by her side.

The second thing she hated was how the other women acted, they were so snobbish, but maybe that's just first opinions. When the men and ladies separated, Hermione was quite surprised that the seemingly uptight women were gossips and could be quite vicious. Then again, most women in her parents' circle were the same; friends to their face, enemies to their backs.

Hermione did pick up on a few things, like the posture of their bodies, but most of the talk was about what they have been doing or what they had brought. Hermione stayed silent and listened to the conversation. Daphne, however, got Hermione's attention by asking about her lessons. Hermione kept her answer short and sweet. "Quite well, thank you." The others seemed satisfied with that, but by Daphne's expression, she knew it wasn't over.

True to that as soon as they entered Draco's playroom. Daphne asked once again how Hermione's P's & Q's were going. "They are honestly going fine. I am very much enjoying them." Hermione replied, but then started to look around the playroom. It was a lot bigger than the one at Professor Snape's house.

Harry was most excited about the small quidditch pitch that Draco had. It was about 1/3 of the size and thinner, but it looked real. Draco noticed Harry's glazed eyes. "You like Potter?" Harry just nodded at him, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. Draco guided the way to the black couches with dark purple pillows. The Greengrass's it on one, Draco, Blaise and Theo sat on the other three-seater, and Harry, Hermione and Tracey sat on the only two-seater. It was a tight fit, but no one complained. Harry put his arm over Hermione's shoulder, so it wasn't squashed between them. He was careful to not hit Tracey with it as she was on the other side of Hermione. There was an awkward silence. No one knew what to say.

Both Harry and Hermione felt out of their element. Like Eliza Doolittle at the races with people, far above her status. At Hermione's parents family and friends gatherings, and she always felt out of place. She felt like the black sheep in her small family, ever since her maternal grandmother couldn't travel to England because she's old and frail. Hermione opped to stay in her room while her parents throw a party or hosted a dinner. It was the safest option as no one would come upstairs to riddle or belittle her. It was mainly from her cousins or her brother's friends, but they couldn't be bothered to walk 3 flights of stairs to insult her. "Anyone fancy a game of chest?" Cyrus says, breaking the tension. Everyone apart from the golden duo groaned, they just looked at everyone confused.

"Cyrus is one of the best junior chess players. None of us can beat him. At least he's a good winner." Daphne says, and the duo just nods understanding. They had both played Ron, and he was great. However, Ron has lost once or twice to the duo, mainly Hermione but he would moan about it and be a bad loser, but he's a worse winner. He loved to gloat about his achievement, everyone must know he won against the brightest student in the year or the boy-who-lived. Hermione and Harry will mostly ignore it, not saying anything about it, even if they win. They don't gloat unless its a friendly jest.

"We should have our own tournament. See whos the best." Tracey says, even though she was terrible at chess. Cyrus was all out for this challenge, and Blaise was game. Astoria wasn't so much, she was worse then Tracey, she just hopes the golden duo was worse than her. Everyone nodded to confirm they will play. Draco gets up to grab his chess sets. Knowing the adults they would talk for a few hours, so hopefully, there was time for them all to play a match. There were 9 children so there could be two matches going at once. Two of them can watch one of the games to make sure no one cheating and the others could watch.

It was decided that the youngest would go first, and the winners of each match would play another, the losers would also play each other to rule out the strongest. Up first was Tracey vs Theodore and Harry vs Astoria, and Blaise and Draco were referring. Theo's and Tracey's match went on for about 5 minutes with Theo, dominating the match, though Tracey was able to take some of his good pieces. Harry's and Astoria's match didn't last that long, Harry was able to put Astoria into checkmate after a couple of moves.

Next up was Blaise vs Draco and Daphne vs Hermione, and Tracey and Cyrus were referring. All players were good at the game. Both matches went on for at least 10 minutes of moving and smashing pieces. Blaise and Draco's match finished first with Draco winning. They were both down to 4 pieces each, Draco just got lucky when Blaise moved the piece defending the King, so Draco was able to take it out with his Queen. Daphne's and Hermione's game finished a minute or so after. Hermione had 2 pieces less then Daphne, but she was able to use her remaining 6 pieces to box the King in, she then used her Knight to put it in checkmate.

Next up was, Tracey vs Astoria and Theo vs Cyrus. Hermione and Harry were watching the games for cheating. Tracey's and Astoria game lasted around 10 minutes with Astoria losing. Astoria complained about it because everyone was older than her. Daphne reminded her that Harry was only a month and a few weeks older than her, so Astoria stopped complaining. Theo's and Cyrus's game finished 5 minutes later with Cyrus putting Theo's King in checkmate with his Rook. Theo didn't stand much chance as he only had his Bishop and Queen left. Theo just shook Cyrus's hand with no hard feelings.

Next game was Daphne vs Harry and Draco vs Hermione with Blaise and Tracey referring. Both games went on for 20 minutes with Harry's and Daphne's game finishing first. Harry was able to win by a mistake Daphne made, she moved her King into an easy place to be put it in checkmate. Draco and Hermione were more or less matched with their logic and piece arrangement. It would make them great at being a Quidditch captain because they know how to use their player's limitations to their benefit. In the end, Hermione was able to place a Knight and her Rook to sort of box his King in a corner, then use a Bishop to make his King checkmate. Draco's mouth fell open at that, he didn't even see what she was doing, he thought it was just her moving players out of the way for her Queen.

Next Blaise played Theo as Astoria decided she just wanted to watch. Cyrus decided he wanted to take on Harry. Blaise won after a few minutes because Theo made a stupid move of not moving the pieces around his King, only the Pawn in front. Blaise used his Queen for the easy win. Harry's and Cyrus's game went on for almost 30 minutes with Harry almost winning. He had 12 of Cyrus pieces leaving him with 2 Pawns, a Knight and a Rook. Cyrus was able to take Harry's Queen as well, along with his Knights, a Bishop and most of his Pawns. He was able to use Rook and Knight to force Harry into Checkmate. "I must say, Harry, your quite good at this. Gave me a run for my Gallon. Who taught you?" Cyrus says, quite amazed by Harry's skill.

"Hermione did with a Muggle chessboard and pieces. She was tired of Ron always winning but never teaching me how to play better. After that, I can beat Ron a couple of times. He plays it less with me now, favouring Dean or Seamus." Harry says, shrugging casually.

"Does, Weasely not like playing against anyone who can challenge him to become better?" Astoria asks innocently, and Harry shrugged once again. Everyone looked to Hermione, to see if she will elaborate on what Harry said but, she shrugged as well, not looking at anyone.

"We'll take that as a no then," Draco says with a small smirk.

"Can't blame him though, he found something else he was good at, apart from eating then found out his friends are better at chess as well," Blaise adds with a mischievous smirk. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. After a few seconds, Hermione raised an eyebrow, causing Harry to grin and shrug. Hermione makes a small smile, and they both shrug.

"You guys done? I want to continue with the matches." Theo says, looking at the duo who just nod at him. Cyrus whispers to Daphne.

"What was that about?" Daphne just shrugs and says she will explain it all later, their friendship to Weasley and their quicks.

Theo and Tracey decide they just wanted to watch the other matches. Therefore, Blaise played Daphne and Draco played Harry. Daphne was able to beat Blaise within 10 minutes. She took out all of Blaise players, so he had to surrender. Draco and Harry played for a few minutes with Draco losing to Harry's Rook and a gang of Pawns.

Daphne then played her brother, and Harry decided he wanted to play his teacher. Harry had played 3 games in a row, but Blaise decided to quit before he was beaten for the 3rd time. Cyrus won against Daphne by a landslide. Daphne was good at the game, but Cyrus was better. He was able to take 5 of her good players, leaving her with her queen, a Rook and Pawns. Their game only lasted for 20 minutes. Harry's and Hermione's game went on for a while, lasting 45 minutes. They both had a similar game style and plan, and they were both good at adapting that plan. The others watched on as they both moved pieces and learned that the duo is good at smack talk. Neither missing a beat when the other says something. The Slytherin's had never seen this side of the duo who did laugh about but never openly joke or mess about. Throughout the game, they were able to put each other into Check a few times. They both had lost and won players back, but neither lost their Queen. Harry moved a piece that left Hermione with a wide opportunity to put his King in Checkmate. She used her Knight to steal the game. She did it with a very Slytherin smirk, and Harry just stuck his tongue out at her, childishly.

"Now that was entertaining to watch. Who knew you two could be so createful with your insulting." Blaise comments who taught who. Harry and Hermione looked at each other again, then back to Blaise.

"Harry taught me. He is very good at it. Throwing shade is one of his favourite things to do, along with his sarcasm." Hermione says, smiling. The pureblood looked confused at what she said.

"Throwing Shade?" Tracey asks, looking very confused. How do you throw shade? Harry decides to explain.

"Its a muggle term. Throwing shade just means insulting someone without actually hurting their feelings. It's called a read. You call it as you see it, but it's not meant to offend the other person too much. It more of a joke." The Slytherins nod, understanding. Everyone decided they wanted to watch Hermione and Cyrus play because neither one had lost a match yet.

There match took over an hour, both really good at tactics and player placement. Like Harry's and Hermione's game, they both lost and won back players. At one point, the other thought they should just call it a tie but then it looked like Cyrus was winning so they held off, calling the match finished. In the end, it was a trap Hermione had set for Cyrus to follow. When it looked like he could put her King in checkmate, Hermione put her Bishop and Knight into place to box in his King and used her Queen to secure victory. Cyrus sat there with his mouth open along with the other Slytherins. No one had beaten Cyrus in years. Harry started to laugh, and the Slytherins and Cyrus looked at him questionably. Hermione just shook her head with a smile, knowing what he was laughing at. "What? The looks on your faces were priceless." Harry says, and Hermione couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. The others joined in afterwards finding it funny as well. The Slytherins and Gryffindors couldn't believe they were able to get on really well with each other.

Cyrus held out his hand, and Hermione thought it was to shake after a good game, and Cyrus found it amusing at her Muggle mindset. He just turned her hand and kissed the back of it, saying good game. Hermione blushed but said good game back.

Now the chess games were finished they were just sitting on the couches, not sure what to do. It was awkward, but it was strange to be just sitting there. Neither Harry nor Hermione were good at staring conversations out of their interesting subjects with others, and the Slytherins nor Cyrus knew what to talk about with the Gryffindors. The silence didn't last long, only a minute or so before a butler elf came in. "Master needs to say goodbye to friends, they are leaving, now." It tells Draco, and Draco says thank you, then gets up. Everyone follows, and Harry offered his arm to Hermione once again as they started to walk. She took it with gratitude, and they followed Draco out. Cyrus brought up the rear with the duo.  
-

Harry and Hermione were glad to go back to Severus's Manor. Harry was happy that they were able to see another side of the Slytherins as in school, they could be quite terrible. He couldn't fault Severus either, as it appeared Severus was attentive but not smothering like Miss Weasley. When he was struggling with homework or his new lessons, Severus would sit next to him and help. Only Hermione has ever done that, Miss Weasley would just tell him to read his book to find the answers, but that didn't always help. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to see Severus as a father figure, he was how Vernon was with Dudley.

Severus immediacy dismissed Harry and Hermione to their rooms to change out of their robes. Harry found a pair of black jeans that looked new and a navy blue t-shirt. He finished with a set of new-looking red trainers and then went to wait just outside his door. He knew Hermione would take longer because her outfit was more complicated, but she did look great. Harbey went past with his robes folded neatly, Harry assumed they were going to get washed. He only needed to wait for a few more minutes before Namy walked past with Hermione's clothes. Then Hermione exited her room, wearing black jeans and a purple t-shirt with a pair of grey trainers. She is still wearing her makeup and he asked her why she said she would be leaving in an hour. Severus would be taking her home at 7:30, and it was around 6:30 now.

Harry was going to miss her, but at least he would see her next Saturday. They decided to spend the time together in their new Playroom. They are going to have a good look at it before Hermione goes. They looked at all the sections with small talk. Harry was looking through the games as Hermione was looking through the arts and craft draws. "Hey, Hermione," Harry says and Hermione humms. "What games have you played? I have only played Battleships and Snakes and Ladders in primary school, I haven't even heard of some of these games." Hermione looked over and scanned over the games on the shelves.

"Snakes and Ladders, Battleships, Chess, Checkers and Ludo. I learned them in primary school too." She says and walks over. "I can teach you, next time I'm around." She continues and stands next to him. Harry says thank you, and they were interrupted by Hizzy (His-zee), Severus's head elf.

"Master Snape says Missus Mya, goings home now. He be in sitting room. Namy gettings Missus Mya's bag." Dill tells us then pops away. The duo sigh sadly, then hug and finally make their way to the sitting room. Severus was waiting there with Hermione's dragonhide bag. He was wearing black trousers and shoes with a white shirt. It was still quite warm out, but it was cooling.

"You ready to go, Hermione?" Severus says, and Hermione nods. "Harry behave for Harbey, I'll be back in an hour at most. Come on Hermione," Severus says then walks away. Harry and Hermione hug once more then Hermione follows Severus. Hermione was able to catch up with him as Severus waited by the front door.

Hermione took Severus's arm as he apparated them away. If Hermione was being honest, she didn't want to go home. Hermione would rather stay with Harry and Severus. She was going back to a full day of muggle education and homework, wizarding education and homework, chores and maybe some tormenting from her brother unless he's out. Hermione loved learning and could spend all day reading, however, the muggle work was tedious, and the tutors are monotonous. It was like the tutors didn't know how to make a lesson intriguing.

Severus apparated them around the corner of Hermione's parents' house. On the short walk, Hermione thanked Severus for the weekend, and he just nodded. Severus was quite happy with how different the duo was outside of Hogwarts. They were more pleasant, and he wouldn't have guessed they were the same people he teaches in school. Severus noticed Hermione was slightly slumped like she was unhappy to about going home. He just assumed she was going to miss Harry. Those two have been almost inseparable since Harry saved her on Halloween, first year.

They reached the Granger's residents. They walk up to the painted black door, and Severus rings the doorbell. It opens a minute later by Mr Granger, who's face was impassive. He opens the door wider to let them in and then walks towards the dining/kitchen area without a word. Mrs Granger calls from somewhere for Hermione to take her bag upstairs. Severus hands Hermione her backpack so she can take it to her room. Hermione ran upstairs as Severus made his way into the dining room. Mr and Mrs Granger were already sitting there both with blank faces jut like the last time he had met them.

Severus was invited to sit, and the Granger's immediately asked how Hermione was over the weekend. Severus told them she was well behaved and then proceeded to tell them about her new food schedule. They weren't too happy about it and had asked why to the nutrients potions and the two added meals. Severus gave them a slight lie. "Well, most wizarding children burn more calories and fat as they grow. This is because their magic is developing, and it uses fats, just like growing does. This means that magical children need to eat more high protein and energy rich food to stay healthy. It's not a problem because I will supply the potions, so you don't need to worry about coasts or acquiring them. Namy, Hermione's elf will bring them to her during the day." Severus explained it was the truth that magic does eat up fats and uses energy to develop. Even when the wizard or witch is full-grown but it's not as showing. The Granger's looked convinced and said nothing else on the matter. After a few more minutes of talking, Hermione came back down, and Severus said goodbye.

Once Severus left, Hermione was bombarded with questions about what she has said. Hermione wasn't able to get a word in before she was sent back upstairs to go to bed, as her schedule was still in effect tomorrow at 8. As Hermione was about to ascend the stairs, her mother said. "You should wear makeup and do your hair like that when we visitors. It makes you look appealing." It sounded like a compliment to Hermione, but then again, it also felt like an insult. Like the honey and the hatchet technique or something. You're pretty (the honey) when you wear makeup and have nice hair (the hatchet), however, Hermione would take it. Her mother had finally approved with how she looked.

Hermione quickly made her way upstairs and washed her face and got into her pyjamas. She was about to brush her teeth when Namy popped in with a mug of hot chocolate. Hermione thanks Namy and drank her drink, while Namy decided to set out her clothes for tomorrow. A grey pencil skirt and a short-sleeved, pale pink, ruffled blouse. Hermione drank her hot chocolate and then brushed her teeth. She bid Namy a goodnight and climbed into bed, Namy turned off her light and popped out. Hermione fell asleep almost immediately.  
**-**

Severus apparated back home and went to check on Harry. He was already fast asleep in his bed on top of the covers. Hedwig quietly hooted at Severus as he entered, from her perch by the window. Severus looked at Harry's peaceful face then made his way over to him. He generally took Harry's glasses off and placed them on the side table. Then he pulled the light quilt over Harry to make sure he's warm and generally tucks him in, trying not to wake him. Maybe Lucius is right, he is starting to care. Harry made a whining sound at being disturbed, Severus just shushes him and Harry rolled over onto his side, away from Severus. Severus then made his way out of Harry's room and down to his study. He wrote a short letter of thanks to Lucius for dinner and sent it off with Talcon, a Eurasian Eagle Owl.

Severus then asked Dill for a finger of malt whiskey and a cup of black tea. He took this moment to relax in the sitting room on his reclining armchair with a good book. Tomorrow will be a new day and should be a quiet one. Then Tuesday he has the Goblins, Gringotts, Eye Healer and maybe some shopping to do. It would be a busy day, but for now, he can relax.  
**-**

**Words:** 12,757

**I am sorry this took so long and know this is a very long chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I felt I owned you guys a sizeable chapter after you patiently waited for so long. I must say that writing in third person seemed easier then first person and I hope that I have gotten it right.**

**I used some Victorian era greeting etiquette as part of their greetings. Males will kiss the air above the knuckle of the females and shake hands with other males. A socially lower ranking male will slightly inclined his head but will generally maintain eye contact. A socially lower ranking female will bow her head at a higher ranking individual as well. This doesn't matter if the person is older or younger by a few years. Even though, Harry in theory, is socially higher ranking than most families, apart from the Greengrass and Notts, he is not a Lord yet, so he must respect them as if he was from a low ranking family. Hermione is socially lower than all of them, being a muggleborn. Severus introduced everyone after the Malfoys, to what there social rank is, the Malfoys were introduced first because they are the hosts, but they fall in after the Notts.**

**Also, as Severus is in control of the Prince family because of his mother's side, he is higher ranked then the Davis family and the Zabinis. His full title is Lord Severus Snape of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince. He only resived this title because he was the only living male descended and he was reinstated when he grandfather Prince was dying and he wanted the family line to continue. His mother is not reinstated and if Severus wishes to remain a Lord, he either remains unmarried or marries a Pureblood or Half-blood. In this story, his Granfather's Will states that once Severus has a son who is of age, the title is to be passed over and the line must continue. Severus may give it to another, through adoption.**

**I decided, as the Wizarding world is years behind the muggle world, wizarding families who have titles will still use them as first introduction. Earls are the highest rank in the wizarding world and they have 5 votes at Wizengamot but there was once a magical royalty, King Arthur whose line is extinct but that may change? who had 7 votes. Viscounts are second after Earls and have 3 votes and are generally poorer than Earls. Barons are third and are very well of, but not as rich as Viscounts and have two votes. Then Lords which are rich and have one vote per house. After that everyone is either Misters or Misses.**

**Thank you, again. Until next time which is hopefully soon.**


End file.
